Triple Dog Dare
by Kleine Snowdrop
Summary: Complete Snape and Sinistra get a bit tipsy at the Yule Ball. What happens as they continue their relationship, inculding the birth of their twins, and do I hear wedding bells!. Please read and review.
1. Triple Dog Dare

****

Title: Triple Dog Dare

Author: K. Reis AKA Snowdrop, kate@tropicalstorm.com

****

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: use of chemicals, sexual innuendoes, mild language

Disclaimers: The characters in this story copyright J.K. Rowlings. Contrary to popular belief, I do not keep Severus Snape in a box under my bed. I tried, but he escaped before any probing could being.

Feedback: Can I bribe you?

Summary: Snape and Sinistra get a bit tipsy at the Yule Ball. Sinistra has a dare for Severus… sorry, not a lemon. Please read and review.

Author's note: I couldn't resist writing this ficlet, it haunted me, I tell you, haunted! Don't blame me, the fever has reached my brain.

Two people sat at the head table in the great hall during the Yule Ball. From a distant glance one would think that they were in deep conversation about one topic or another. That first glance could not be more wrong. 

The two people sitting there were sharing a bottle of fire whiskey that they snuck in under Dumbledore's watchful eyes. It wasn't that he didn't know about the whiskey, it was that these two rarely attended social functions if they were avoidable so he let it slip. He had managed to get Snape out of his gloomy dungeons and Sinistra away from her starry tower for the night and he wasn't going to ruin it by confiscating the offending alcohol.

"Ok, Snape I gotta dare for you," Professor Sinistra giggled. Severus just rose one eyebrow at her while he took a drink of the perhaps not-so-well-hidden whiskey. 

"I dare you to kiss McGonagall full on the lips!" she managed to say with a straight face.

"No," was her companion's curt reply.

"I double dare you."

"I will not make an ass out of my self for a double dare." He refilled both glasses again.

"Fine Severus I double dog dare you!" This got the attention of the others near them at the table. None of them had heard the dare but knew that if Snape refused a dare, it must be bad.

"Well what are you two doing now?" Dumbledore asked while Snape tried unsuccessfully to hide his whiskey under the table. 

"Well, Albus, we were planning on playing strip go fish but figured that there were too many kiddies around," Snape slurred. He tried as hard as possible to keep a straight face while Sinistra was giggling insanely next to him. 

"So… were you going to accept the lady's dare?" Albus asked with his eyes twinkling.

"No, I would have to have more fire whiskey if I were to do that awful dare." 

"Fine Sevvie I triple dare you," Sinistra tried to say, her voice inhibited by drunken giggling. He just glared at her while she drank her whisky. "I'll take that as a no. Don't make me do this Severus," she warned, downing the last of the drink. The entire table hushed as she finished her glass. 

"I triple dog dare you Severus Snape!" she shouted drunkenly, attracting attention from everyone- not that it wasn't on her already.

"Fine," he hissed swiftly standing from the table and finishing off his glass as well. Snape knew he had to do this or else everyone would think of him as cowardly and low-down as a Malfoy. He strode over to professors McGonagall and Sprout. Sinistra and the other professors followed him. He tapped Minerva on her shoulder and when she turned to face him, he pulled her fiercely into a kiss smack dab in the middle of the hall. Most of the students stopped dancing (well those who hadn't stopped to observe Sinistra's drunken display) to stare at the strange sights. Breathless, Snape broke the kiss and walked back over to Sinistra and told her to come with him. 

"Sev, where are we going?" she asked as she retrieved the bottle. She set it back down and scowled, realizing it was long since emptied.

"I believe that we have a game of strip go fish to play… your quarters or mine?" She smiled as he drug her by the arm down to his dungeons. There was fun to be had in the Potions room tonight.

"You do have more whiskey, Severus, oh yeah, and breath-mints?"


	2. Sex, Booze, And Strip GoFish

****

Chapter Two: Sex, Booze, And Strip Go-Fish

The first thing Professor Sinistra noticed was a lump in the bed next to her. She woke to a splitting headache; she forced herself to open her eyes. With one eye open she took in the room. It was most definitely not hers; she had a mural of the cosmos on her ceiling that this room was lacking. This room was however familiar to the professor. She finally glanced under the green quilt and realized that the black nightshirt she wore was not hers. Memories of the night came flooding back to her. The ball, whiskey, the dare, and the game of strip go fish, everything came back as she rolled over and tried to fall back to sleep. 

She had nearly forgotten about the firm, lump in the bed when suddenly it bolted out of the bed wearing only the missing pajama bottoms and a pair of socks. She got up cautiously to follow him to the bathroom stopping only fill a glass of water. She waited outside the door until he finished.

"Severus…are you ok?" she asked softly, stepping into the bathroom. "Here, gurgle this and then spit it out."

"Don't you have the decency to get hung over?" he sneered after he finished his glass. She looked at him while massaging her temples.

"You have know idea the pain I'm in…I have a splitting headache," she replied following him into his study where he started rummaging through his potions. "What are you looking for?"

"A miracle cure for waking up with annoying women who ask to many stupid questions. What do you think I'm looking for, Sinistra?" Snape came the sarcastic response. He held up two small bottles, and handed one to her. "Drink this."

"It is positively amazing that you can have a hangover and still be a sarcastic git." 

The potions kicked in instantly, and the two hangovers were almost gone. Snape remarked that the potion would alleviate the headache in a half an hour. Snape then turned on his heel and went back to his bedroom to dress, leaving Professor Sinistra standing in his living room. The house elves had been there to clean and they left Sinistra a fresh change of clothes. She changed in to her dark blue robes in Severus' bathroom. 

"What all did we drink last night Severus?" she asked on the way to the great hall for breakfast.

"We had that bottle of whiskey at the ball, then we finished a bottle of rum while playing cards. Which I do believe I won."

"Oh really?" Sinistra replied raising one eyebrow.

"Well I did have MY socks on this morning and you did not." He responded with a smirk. His companion stuck her tongue out in response to his smug remark.

Moments later he opened the door to the great hall. Both professors covered their eyes from the blinding bright lights. The hall hushed as they entered. They students had witnessed some strange happenings at the ball and the rumor mill was running. And it certainly didn't help that last night everyone saw the two in question leave together hand in hand and one was giggling madly. It really didn't help that they both arrived late to breakfast…together. 

The only two seats free were between Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. Sinistra made it to the table first and took the seat next to Albus leaving Snape to deal with Minerva. Sinistra pretended to ignore the dirty look he shot her.

"_Severus_, what one Earth was _that_ last night?" McGonagall shrieked.

"Quiet, woman," Snape hissed. "Your annoying shrill voice is getting on my nerves this morning." 

McGonagall huffed and ate her breakfast in silence. Breakfast hurried by and Severus found himself being ushered into Dumbledore's office. 

"Please sit…lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked holding up a dish of candy. When both refused he set it down and got to the reason they where here. "While I knew about your alcohol last night, I let it pass because both of you were at the dance. Being that you to are the most shy or anti-social professors on my staff, I was just happy you came without fighting me tooth and nail. However, your actions have offended some of the other professors." Dumbledore coughed, but Severus distinctly heard the word, McGonagall. "They fear that it may have influenced the students negatively. I can't do anything about what you do in your quarters after hours, but what you do on my time I can control. I ask that at the next ball you don't get drunk."

"Can we get high, Headmaster?" Severus quipped but he was quickly silenced by a glare from the headmaster.

"Very well, Headmaster, Severus and I will not get drunk at the next ball." Sinistra said to break the glaring contest between the two wizards. 

"Speak for yourself, woman."

"Severus" Dumbledore warned.

"Fine" Snape hissed, turning his stare to the woman next to him.

"Very well, you are dismissed…but I am requesting that you both apologize to Minerva." The two get up and leave the office in silence. Once out in the hall did the grumbling start. 

Unfortunately one little first year Gryffindor brushed Snape's robes in the hall. Now it wasn't the fact that the kid brushed the robes that bothered Snape in fact he could have cared less. But the brat was a Gryffindor and Snape had to take points away anyways so why not tick off McGonagall and the rest of the dammed house. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for interrupting official professor business!" Severus roared, ignoring Sinistra's annoyed glance. "And be happy you don't have a detention!" 

The two of them trudged their way to McGonagall's quarters in silence. Both thinking of what their apology would be. They arrived at her door sooner than they wished. Severus boldly knocked on her door and a few moments later Minerva opened the door.

"Professor McGonagall, we have come to apologize for our behavior last night at the ball," Sinistra started. "I am incredibly sorry that I acted so childishly and dared Snape to kiss you."

"Very well. I accept your apology and with all of your immature, foolish activities in the past, your actions were to be expected," came the icy reply.

"I mean, Professor, that I feel just truly dreadful because I dared Severus to kiss you and… and that poor man, he actually did it. The poor, poor man," she interjected, shaking her head sadly. Before McGonagall could reply, she smirked and left the doorway in a hurry. She hid quickly behind the door, trying to still her snickering.

"I too came to apologize for my behavior. I really should not have taken the dare…after all kissing you was never on my list of things to do," he told her honestly. "I mean, really, it was a truly… repugnant experience for us all."

"Get out!" Minerva yelled as she slammed her door, leaving Snape and Sinistra stunned. As soon as they gathered their bearings they burst out laughing. 

"Well, should we go to Hogsmeade now?" Sinistra steadied herself by placing a hand on Snape's shoulder as they walked down the hall, still laughing.

She nodded, "Of course, we're out of fire whiskey."


	3. Was McGonagall Really Mad or Jealous?

Disclaimer: not mine 

**Was McGonagall really mad or maybe jealous?**

After breakfast the Gryffindor students were sitting in the common room trying to figure out what was going on with their professors?  They, like most of the other houses were shocked and puzzled by the curious actions at the ball.  Some were not as amused as others.  So our heroes called a meeting of the minds to figure this out.  So there in the Gryffindor common room they met.  So they met with Fred, George, Lee, Katie, Ginny, Seamus, and Parvati.  Ron and Hermione were playing chess, Fred was sitting watching Hermione lose.  Ginny, Seamus, Lee and Katie were sitting on a couch.  George, Parvati and Harry were sitting on the other.  Suddenly a little first year named Milton ran into the common room in tears.  He quickly relayed the story to the others.  The older students comforted him by telling him it wasn't his fault.  He then retreated to his room.

            "First of all did everyone see what happened at the ball last night?" Lee asked starting the discussion.  Harry looked up from his quidditch playbook.

            "See what?" he asked.

            "Snape last night.  What were you doing last night?"

            "Dancing," Harry blushed; he then looked over at the portrait hole where Colin was entering.  "Colin you can sit next to me."  He blushed moving over to make room on the couch.  Colin turned pink as he sat down next to Harry.  George glanced down Parvati and they shared a knowing smile.

            "Well Harry, last night at the ball Snape got dared to do something and then he …"

            'Assaulted Professor McGonagall!"  Hermione said interrupting George.  "He assaulted her."

            "He kissed her in the middle of the ball.  He didn't assault her."  Fred finishes George's train of thought.

            "Then he left with Professor Sinistra," Ginny recalled.

            "She was giggling insanely and Snape did drag her out of there in a big hurry with what almost looked like a smile," Seamus said adding his two cents to the conversation.

            "Then they both coincidently arrived late to breakfast…_together_," lee comments grinning like a madman.

            "I bet they did it" Parvati giggled.

            "Did what?" A very confused Colin asked.

            "You know had sex," George responded waggling his eyebrows, before his girlfriend could answer Colin's question.

            "Oh," Colin said sheepishly as he buries his head in Harry's shoulder.

            "McGonagall looked pissed at breakfast this morning and she tried to talk to him but he snapped at her."  Katie remarked before she grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from the table.

            "I bet McGonagall was just jealous," Ron commented looking up from the chess game.

            "That's disturbing Ron," came the indigent response from across the chessboard.

            So… lets figure this out," Fred said not wanting they two of them to fight over this, "what do we know."

            "Lets stick to the facts," Katie said always being the practical one, "lets make a list."  Which is exactly what they did.

            _Facts of the Yule Ball_

_1. __Snape spent entire evening with Sinistra._

_2. __She dared him to do something._

_3. __Snape kissed McGonagall._

_4. __Snape left with Sinistra._

_5. __Both Snape and Sinistra arrived at breakfast late, and together.  Possibly hung over._

_6. __McGonagall tried to talk to Snape who ignored her._

_7. __Both Professors were in __Dumbledore__'s office for a while._

_8. __Snape took fifty points away from Gryffindor for no real reason._

"Well now that that's out of the way let's see if they go to Hogsmeade and trail them on the trip today," and with that Harry wrapped up the conversation.

A/N: It was short, but it is more of a transition.


	4. Simply Snogging Snape in the Snow

Simply Snogging Snape in Snow 

            The two professors had waited till the last of the students had left for Hogsmeade.  Now normally Severus would not show his affections, but the calm of the walk to Hogsmeade broke down his guard.  It really didn't help that he was alone with Sinistra.  They walked the whole way hand in hand.  

            "I honestly thought that the witch was going to hex us," Sinsitra said still giggling from the earlier incident.  

            "She wouldn't dare hex me...maybe you, but not me." Snape responded with a smug smirk.

            "Oh and why not?" she challenged.

            "She never liked you," he said lazily.

            "Oh and I suppose that she likes you?  Or maybe your kiss awoke feelings in her that she thought had died."  Sinistra remarked smiling up at her companion.  Her innocent smile threw him off guard.  He grunted at her certainly not expecting her next comments.  "You know she's wouldn't be the only one to claim you if I didn't want you anymore."

            "Oh really," he said raising one eyebrow.

            "Yup, you are one good-looking piece of man flesh."  She states with a serious expression on her face, "lets see what did Hooch say… that's right.  If she were single she'd fight me for you.  And Vector said that if she were younger and single she'd jump you one of these mornings.  Apparently you look good in the mornings.  Now Sprout…"

            "STOP," Snape snapped placing his free hand over her mouth.  Sinistra reached up and wrenched Severus' hand off her mouth.  Once the cold hand was removed she stuck her tongue out at the potions master.  

            'Make me," she dared, "now back to what Sprout said…"

            "What!  Woman do you want me to have nightmares?"  He sneered, but it had no effect in her.  When she opened her mouth to speak Severus, always the quick thinker he leaned over and kissed her softly.  When he removed his lips she smiled up at him.

            "In public Severus?" she teased.  Before they knew it they were in Hogsmeade.  Actually to be more specific they were right in front of Zonko's joke shop.  "Severus, Albus just said we couldn't get drunk at the next dance, right?"  Snape nodded at her remark.  "Well that doesn't mean we can't have other forms of fun?"

            "What are you thinking?" he asked eyeing her carefully.

"Zonko's," she simply said nodding towards the store.

"Brilliant…bloody brilliant." Snape held the door open for her.  All the while shaking his head.

"We don't have to buy anything here Sinistra; we could make something similar."

"I know Snape.  Ideas, here we can get ideas.  After all with you being one of the best," he snorted, "or possibly the best potion brewer in England and me being just an all around talented witch."  Snape snorts yet again.  "You know Severus, if you keep making remarks like that I'm going to think you don't love me anymore."  She said pouting slightly.

"In order for that to happen _my dear, _I would have had to love you in the first place."

"You know I'm the only reason you're getting any…" He gives her a sideways glance as she smirks and then continues, "without having to pay for it. I'd think that you would have more respect for me."

The two of them continue their walk around the joke shop not noticing the two sets of eyes on them.  However Severus Snape is not daft and he noticed the Weasley twins on his way out.  He softly strode behind them.  He placed one pale hand on each of their shoulders. 

"You boys aren't planning in using those in my classroom are you?"  He said his voice dangerously low.

"No, professor," Both boys gulp and say in unison.  Severus walked out of the store and met up with Professor Sinistra outside of the Zonkos.  

"I have to go to the apothecary." 

"I have to go to Dervish and Banges to order some lenses.  I'll meet you at the three broomsticks in twenty minutes."

Snape nods in agreement.  Sinistra stood on her tiptoes and gave Snape a peck on the lips.  She ignored his glare and she sauntered off glancing behind her to give Snape a cheeky grin.    Now Fred and George had witnessed the whole thing, they then went back to buying dungbombs and such.  Had they decided to follow one Professor Snape they would have witnessed a truly strange occurrence.  Severus Snape went in to Honeydukes to buy Professor Sinistra a chocolate frog.  Well they missed this event but did manage to make it to the three broomsticks.  

Snape arrived at the three broomsticks first he chose to sit in a corner booth.  Sinistra arrived a few minutes later.

"Hey," she said sitting down across from him.  Pointing at the package on the table,  "What's that?"

"For you."  He said handing her the package.  She opened it and reveled the chocolate frog.  

"Aww you're so sweet," she said with a shy grin.  Then she pulled the card out; looked at the card and back up at Severus, "Slytherin."

The two of them talked about their plans for another ball.  They sat back and came up with ideas that even the Weasley boys wouldn't dare to do…but then again the Weasley twins weren't Hogwart's professors.

So when they were finished they paid their bill and left.  Most of the students had already left so the path was disserted. Sinistra swooped down and she made a snowball, but couldn't hide it from Severus.  

"What's that?" he sneered.

"It's a snowball, Snape."  Came the sarcastic response, Severus tried to ignore the mischievous glint in her eye. 

"You will not throw that,"

"Oh really," and with that she tossed the snowball at him.  She hit him smack dab in the stomach.  He then retaliated by tossing one at her, she ducked and the snow sailed over her head hitting a tree.   She then snuck another snowball in to the fight.  Barely missing his head.  He decided he had enough and was going to get her his own way.  He suddenly appeared behind her with a clump of snow in his hands, which he preceded to stuff down the back of her robes.  She turns on him and suddenly she tackled him to the ground.  Giggling she straddled him, pinning him to the ground.  She picked up the fluffy snow and held it above his face.  He scowled at her causing her to lean down and kiss the tip of his crooked nose.  She then dropped the snow on this face.  He then turned suddenly on her.  Now Snape was on top, he smirked at her and slowly he got off of her.  He extended one cold hand when he was standing.  She took the hand he offered and stood up.  

The two of them walked back to Hogwarts quickly and made their way up to the astronomy tower to sit by the warm fire.


	5. Lessons in the Astronomy Tower

Astronomy Lessons

Severus Snape stalked in to the great hall grumbling under his breath.  On his face was a scowl that caused students to scurry out of his way.  He was processing the rumors that had been spread about him.  They were some of the most ludicrous things he had ever heard.  The most preposterous one was that he and Professor Sinistra were married, with child and McGonagall was going to be the godmother to the afore mentioned child and that's why he kissed her at the dance.  Frankly, would he, Severus Snape, the evil, sardonic potions master, and head of Slytherin ever name a Gryffindor as a godparent to his child?  But that was not the worst rumor at all, oh no, the worst rumor by far was that he was smitten with Professor McGonagall.  

 He made his way to his customary seat between Dumbledore and Sinistra and far from Minerva McGonagall as bloody well possible.  It was the night before the students left and he was in a foul mood.  For several reasons, one was that several Gryffindor students were staying for the break and the other one was because of those rumors being spread.  Severus knew it was those Gryffindors spreading them.

After making several snide quips towards the other professor and after several warnings by Professor Dumbledore he restrained his biting wit to be heard only by Professor Sinistra.  He kept his sarcastic remarks up all through dinner and she had to maintain all her self-control to keep from laughing out loud.

When Hagrid complained about the meat being too rare, Severus calmly told Sinistra that Hagrid had once a fiery love affair with a blast-end skrewt and because of it he liked his things to be charred.  There were also a few comments about Sprout and Flitwick.  Of course the usual comments about Trelawney and her unlikely addictions, from opium to sex. (She had some of her most freakish predictions in the midst of passion.)  McGonagall got it by far the worst because Severus blamed her house for the rumors.  Dumbledore and Sinistra were the only ones to be free of Severus' wit; Albus for respect issues and Sinistra of course because Severus feared for his manhood.  

"Stop it, Severus," Sinistra hissed.  

"What?"  He feigned innocence, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"You are so anal."

In response to her he just leaned over and continued his assault on her ear.  The to the untrained eye of the students at the Gryffindor table, who by coincidence were staring at the two professors, it looked like Snape was being more affectionate than usual. 

Sinistra had not been expecting him to continue to make his remarks and she had been taking a drink of juice that she proceeded to spew from her nose all over the table.  After cleaning up the mess with her wand she smacked Snape not too gently on the shoulder.  She rose from the table said her goodbyes and placed her hands on Snape's shoulders.  She placed her lips right next to his ear.

"Severus," she threatened, "You'd better stop that or I'll remember what Sprout said about you and I do believe it was quite wicked."  With that she gave him a kiss on his ear leaving him strangely silent for the rest of dinner.  He regained enough of his composure to sneer at her as she left the great hall.

Later that night up on the astronomy tower Severus was helping Sinistra with one of her many astronomy projects.  He was repaying her for her help in the art that was potion brewing. 

Needless to say around midnight when all good little Gryffindors should be asleep in their own dorms two fearless Gryffindors were sneaking up for a midnight snog session.  George Weasley had seized Harry's invisibility cloak and he and Parvati were heading up to the tower.  They made it to the top when they heard voices up there.  Sinistra was giving Severus an impromptu astronomy lesson (honest).  He had his chin resting on the top of her head; his arms were around her waist while she pointed out different constellations.  The two daring Gryffindors paused and ducked in to a corner still skillfully hidden.  The last thing they needed to happen was to get caught by Snape when it was obvious that he was enjoying his time alone with Sinistra. 

 They sat there watching and then decided that they were already there, why not make the best of it.  George placed a silencing spell on the cloak and they started their snog session.  Someone else climbing the stairs interrupted them mid kiss.  They watched in shock as Professor McGonagall stepped in to the dim light.

            "Well, well, well," they heard her say, "What are you two up to?"

            "Were up here shagging.  What do you think we're doing?  I happen to be finishing up an astronomy project," came Sinistra's icy response.

            "This late at night."

            "Well, the stars are not very visible in the morning, Minerva."  She said smirking while the man beside her held back his own laughter.  McGonagall huffed and scowled.

            "And you Severus?" she asked.

            "I'm her assistant tonight." He said scowling and then he held out a star chart that Sinistra had just finished working with.  Then his scowl turned in to an incredibly naughty grin.  "We are actually using the tower for its intended function, but I suppose there could be some snogging done if you don't mind leaving."  

With that he turned to the astronomy professor and pulled her close and started to snog the living daylight out of her.  Parvarti and George were still watching when they took the cue from their professors and resumed their own snogging.  The four of them remained there snogging like monkeys for quite some time.

McGonagall turned sharply and went down the stairs.   The entire way down she was plotting her revenge on the two of them.  They had embarrassed her in front of the whole school.  Then she had an epiphany.  Mad-eye Moody would help her get her revenge!  After all they were an item.  And she knew of two former Gryffindor students that held grudges against Snape.  Well, actually just about every Gryffindor student held a grudge against Snape.  But these two were the top tricksters of their day, and if she could get them to come back to renew their rivalry with Snape then she and Moody would deal with Sinistra.

She needed to get all this done with out Albus figuring it out.  After all he loved Severus like a son and you could not to anything to Severus with out dealing with the Headmaster.  If you did and Albus found out there'd be hell to pay.  Poppy couldn't be told because she would tell Albus.  She reasoned that with him always being captivated by Poppy Pomfry that shouldn't be terribly hard to get by him.  By the time she reached her own chambers her frown had turned in to an impish smirk.  She entered her rooms and left the hall echoing with an evil cackle.  


	6. Introducing the Severus Snape Fan Club

Now Introducing the Severus Snape Fan Club

This year more Gryffindor students stayed behind than in any other year.  Harry stayed because he had nowhere else to go and Ron stayed because Harry was his best friend.  Fred, George, Lee and Katie Bell stayed because they wanted to make their last year special.  Parvati stayed because George was staying and she had gotten in a fight with Padma.  She didn't want to hear about perfect Padma for the whole break.  Hermione was staying because both Harry and Fred were.  Seamus was staying because his parents were on holiday with his older brother's family, and Ginny was there because Seamus was.  Colin was there because Harry asked him to stay.

So after the Hogsmeade trip, and the lessons in the astronomy tower our fearless heroes called another meeting.

"I'm calling this meeting to order," Hermione said once everyone had taken a seat.

"I love a woman who takes charge," Fred said with a mischievous grin while George wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his brother.

"Be serious Fred," she replied blushing slightly.

"I am," he said before kissing her cheek.

"Enough," a very frustrated Ron yelled.  You see, Ron's girlfriend was a Ravenclaw named Cho Chang and she was at home for Christmas.   So our poor little Ron was all alone with no one to snog.  "Did anyone see anything of importance in Hogsmeade?"

"We saw Snape and Sinistra in Zonko's," Lee started, "Didn't quite catch what they were taking about, but then they left."

"Yeah and that's when Snape kissed her." George commented

"_What!_  He assaulted Professor Sinistra too."  Hermione screeched.  "That man needs to be stopped."

"Actually, it looked more like Sinistra was doing the kissing."  Katie smirked.

"Professor Sinistra _assaulted_ Snape.  How could she?  That's just dreadful," Fred said in a high-pitched falsetto that was his best Hermione voice.  For his efforts he received one blow to the arm.

"Me and Seamus saw Snape at Honeyduke's buying chocolate.  Then he went to the apothecary."  Ginny said smiling and then returning her gaze to Seamus.

"Then they meet up at The Three Broomsticks."  Ron added not looking up from his game of chess.  "They sat in a corner booth.  And I think he kissed her again.  But I not real sure we saw it from a distance."

"They were talking about pranks!" Fred said.

"Wait a minute," Colin interrupted, "inside Zonko's I heard them talking and Professor Sinistra said that Snape had better be careful or she would think he didn't love her anymore then they went to Honeyduke's."

"Do you think they are a couple?" Harry asked.

"Well, I think that they fancy each other."  Katie answered.

"That's kind of gross...I mean that slimy git no one could be worse than that."  Harry retorted. "

"Maybe she likes him," came Bell's response as she snuggled up to Lee.

"I can think of worse."  Hermione commented

"Yeah, like You-know-who and that's about it."  A really mean Harry sneered.

"Hey, that's cruel.  Snape isn't _that_ bad Potter." Ginny snapped.

"What?  Did we stumble into the Snape fan club?"

"Harry, If Professor Sinistra likes him he can be all that bad."  Parvati said trying smoothing things over.

"Harry, do you remember yesterday when I asked if I could borrow your cloak?"  George asked saving Harry from the nasty stares he was receiving from the girls.  Harry nodded in reply not wanting to open his mouth.  "Well, Parvati and I used it to sneak up to the astronomy tower.  And both Snape and Sinistra were there."

"After curfew no doubt," Hermione snorted.

"Well at first they were just doing astronomy, well at least we think they were but they were standing really close and they looked very comfortable and then McGonagall came up and they had a snappy comeback and started snogging." Parvati rambled continuing what George started.  "And it wasn't just some let's piss McGonagall off snog.  It wasn't overly romantic either, but it wasn't devoid of any feelings.  It was a lets never stop, we're way more than friends kind of snog."

"They kept it up even after she left.  I think they were still going at it when we left."  George finished with his ears turning pink.  "And we were up there for a while."

"Well, I think that they are more than just friends.  They probably have been together for some time now."  Seamus added at the end of the conversation,  "Now if you'll excuse me, Ginny and I have a study date in the library."  They two of them jumped up from their couch and left the common room before anyone could mention the fact that there was no homework ergo any reason to study.

Meanwhile in the owlery, Professor McGonagall was planning her attack.  She had written three notes one to each Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Alistair Moody.  She sent these owls without running in to another soul.  However on the way back to her office she ran into the muggle studies professor, Sadie Gadget.  She was quite a bit younger than most of the staff was; in fact she was a year mate of Sinistra's.  They were in different houses as Sinistra was a Ravenclaw and the new professor was a Hufflepuff.  McGonagall knew that the two didn't get along.

So Professor McGonagall took a risk and enlisted Professor Gadget's help, it had been no secret that when they were students they did not like each other.  Both had been rival keepers on the quidditch pitch.  Infact when the rivalry between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw is brought up most people think of these years.  They quidditch cup passed quite regularly between the four houses.  Ravenclaw had it for four years, along with the house cup.  While neither girl had been captain they managed to start after quidditch match fights, that involved both the fans and the team. They were both prefects and Sinistra became head girl much to Sadie Gadget's disappointment.  

The two women walked back to McGonagall's office plotting.


	7. Christmas at Hogwarts

A/N: Snape is kind of out of character but its Christmas.  And I picture our dear Severus as having a fun and sweet side!  And he behaves like a kid at Christmas like any self-respecting person should.  I tried the romance stuff but I don't think it worked well bare with me please.  There is a little bit of Slash in this chapter very, very mild Colin/Harry probably the only chapter with anything mentioned other than just implied.  

Christmas at Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore loved Christmas more than any other time of the year and if it was possible his blue eyes twinkled more than they usually did.  He prided himself on picking out the perfect gifts for his staff.  Each gift was unique to the professor.

He always wanted to open the presents together in a group before breakfast in the staff lounge.  But the only thing that they could agree on was that they were not doing that.  So each year he consented to allow them to open their gifts in the quarters or where ever they happened to be sleeping.  This year he gave in like the good head master he was, but he decided that his staff of esteemed professors would receive his presents in the great hall.  And they being the childlike professors that they were would just have to deal with it or he could not give them their gifts.  He also expected them to bring his gifts to breakfast.  What he didn't realize was that there was the not so ridiculous notion that he might not get any.

So he sent each of them an owl explaining this new policy and he wound up having to explain his reasons to most of his professors because apparently using the sayings '_because I'm the Headmaster and that's why' and 'because I said so_' doesn't quite cut it anymore.  It always worked with the students.  

T'was the night before Christmas and all through the dungeons the only thing stirring was not a mouse.  In fact they were doing just that stirring.  Severus Snape stood there in his robes of black stirring a cauldron of the wolfsbane potion that he was forced to make.  

When they finished the infernal potion Professors Snape and Sinistra were once again having a private party involving cards, alcohol and very few items of clothes.  This time they did not get smashed just inebriated enough for them to have some good unclean fun.  Severus said things to his opponent that not only made her blush but these lewd remarks could have made a sailor blush.  Sinistra never one to be out done added her own colorful innuendos to the conversation. 

"Severus," she purred as she entered the room wearing Severus' black nightshirt.  He stared at her as he poured them both another glass of wine.  " I think that you should come over here and kiss me before I jump you and take you right here!"

"And you think that I'd have a problem with that because?"  He asked as inched closer to her face.  She started to run her fingers through his hair as he caressed her cheek with a gentleness that never ceased to surprise her.  She tilted her head up and let him instigate the kiss.  He started the kiss chastely and kept control of the kiss.  He opened his mouth and urged her response.  His hand drifted and caressed up and down her arms as he deepened the kiss.  They battled for control as the kiss took over.  They stood up and stumbled over to the bed; Severus still placing kisses on her face, and her neck.  They lay there teasing each other with kisses and touches.  

Severus lay there with her sleeping soundly in his arms; he was gently lulled to sleep by her steady breathing.  They lay there tangled in each other until the early morning sun crept into the dungeons.

Severus Snape woke up early on Christmas morning.  He always did even as a young child.  He was up at six every year and this year was no different.  However the woman that he was sleeping with was never awake by six.  Hell, sometimes she wasn't even asleep by six.  So as one can imagine her wake up call was not well received that morning.  Severus got up and dressed in his incredibly sexy black pajama bottoms and decided that it was time for his companion to get up as well.

"Get up.  Hey get up off your lazy arse before I…" Snape was cut off by Sinistra's pillow slamming in to his face.

"Go away!" came the muffled response as she buried her head further under the pillows.  Snape took one of his long bony fingers and poked her in the side.  He proceeded to poke her repeatedly until she got up.

"Come on," he whined sounding like an indignant child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "I want to open my presents."

"If you don't stop poking me Severus Snape, you wont be alive to open your presents."  She threatened as she tightly wrapped her hand around his thin wrist.  She sat up scowling her and said, "Give me my shirt, do you know what time it is?"

"It is six o'clock in the morning; a perfectly suitable hour to wake up."  He said as he tossed her the black nightshirt that she had been wearing the night before.

"Not for an astronomer."  She snapped as she dressed in the shirt before she collapsed back on to the pillows.

"Get up," he said in that no-nonsense tone that he liked so much.  When she refused to move he yanked the covers off of the bed, and then he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her over his right shoulder.  

"Put me down, NOW!"  She squealed while beating on his back with her fists.  He carried her into the living room and dropped her unceremoniously on to the couch.  He smirked at her and she stuck her tongue out, "Fuck you.  Sleep.  Gifts."

"You are quite charming in the mornings aren't you?"

"I'm NOT a morning person, and come to think of it neither are you what are you on?"

"Its Christmas."

"That's not an excuse.  Presents now or I'm going back to bed."  She said trying to escape the couch.  He grabs her around the waist and pulls her back on to the couch.

"You don't want me to tie you up to keep you there do you?"  He said pulling her on to his lap.  She rolled her eyes as he summoned the presents to the couch.

"How kinky."  She said with a grin.  She settled in to his lap and placed her head on his bare shoulder.  She absently played with his long hair. She kissed him deeply before saying, "I think I like this better." 

"I find that surprising."  He said raising an eyebrow, and then he graced her with a truly rare smile.  

"You know you're cute when you smile."  She said brushing his hair behind his ear.  "After we finish, love, can we go back to bed?"

"If that's what you want to do."  He said with a wink.  She blushed and rolled her eyes and grabbed her first gift.

Bows and wrapping paper went flying as the two of them tore into their gifts.

            The Gryffindor students held Christmas in their own fashion.  It involved lots of butter beer and sneaking into Hogsmeade and going to Honeyduke's to buy tons of sugar filled goodness.  They bought a stash that would make Albus Dumbledore proud.  They had a party that lasted the whole night.  Who else but Fred, George, and Lee planned them party.  They did have help from Hermione, Parvati, and Katie their girlfriends respectively.  

The common room was decked out.  They hung mistletoe and other decorations.  They piled the presents around the tree.  They let the party begin and the eleven Gryffindors danced the night away.  They played games of spin the bottle, truth and dare, and two rousing games of twister.  

"Right foot blue," Ron called.  Since he was Cho-less he didn't want to get in an awkward position with someone else's girl or with one of his brothers.  They were playing in groups of 5.  The first group was Harry, Colin, Ginny, Seamus, and Lee.  Lucky Ginny, she was the only girl in the first game.  She was twisted under Lee and around Seamus; Harry was wobbling around until he fell and brought Colin down on top of him.  Both boys blushed and then Harry to everyone's amazement pulled Colin's head down so he could kiss him.  

That game ended with Lee winning because Seamus managed to get his legs around both Ginny and Lee.  Ginny only managed to last one more call.

"Right hand yellow."  Ginny lost her balance and plopped down face first. 

"Oh yeah, oh yeah."  Lee started chanting as he did the chicken dance.  Thankfully he was stopped before he could finish by the twin's and their water balloons.  The next game was Fred, George, Parvati, Hermione, and Katie.  Hermione, who at first refused to play, won.  Parvati and George were two distracted by each other to make it very far.  (Horny little buggers aren't they.) 

The gaggle of Gryffindors slept in a circle around the tree that night.  They wanted to see just who delivered the presents, and when they came.  Well none of them were paying attention to the tree except maybe Ronnie.  No, Ron was trying to sleep and not think about everyone and their snogging partners.  After all he was without and didn't want to think about what everyone was doing and what he was missing.  All that snogging was more than his adolescent mind could take.  So he jumped up and grabbed some parchment from his bag.  And with red ink he wrote a love letter to Cho.  This particular letter would however be intercepted by his "well meaning" siblings and placed under their intense scrutiny.

The next day everyone was woken to ice cold water balloons complements of the Weasley twins and one Lee Jordan at the ungodly hour of six in the morning.  The only response that this got was…well nothing.  When that didn't get their housemates up they twins started singing Christmas carols really loud and really off key.  This managed to get them eight white and fluffy pillows chucked at them.  Once they managed to rouse the rest the started handing out presents and they tore into them without a care for the mess they were making.

            Minerva McGonagall was getting ready in her quarters for Mad-Eye Moody to arrive.  They two of them were going to a restaurant for their Christmas dinner.  She was wearing elegant but plain dress robes.  She had a plan that she was forming it involved Sirius and Remus and help from the new muggle studies professor.  They had to keep it a secret from everyone.  Which may be difficult because Remus was involved with the new defense professor Fleur Delacour, whom he was visiting for the holidays. 

A sudden knocking on her door startled her from her evil plotting.  She threw open her door and there stood Alistair Moody, in all his mad glory, on her doorstep with a dozen red roses in his hands.  She invited him in and she placed the roses in a vase, and grabbed her cloak and they were off to dinner.

The next morning around eight she once again found Alistair at her door bearing gifts.  She offered him some tea and then in a very prudent manor she opened her gifts, whereas Moody ripped his open.

"Remus your dog is staring at me," exclaimed Fleur as she opened the door.

"Padfoot go find Hagrid.  Can I come in now?"  He said giving her a very sexy grin.  She stepped aside and ushered him in only to jump his old bones the minute that he was in the room.

Remus received two owls and decided that he wanted to get back at Snape for everything and this would be just the trip.  He wanted to be alone with Fleur.  He spent the whole night there with a whining Padfoot at the door until they took pity on him and let him sleep on the couch.  That Christmas morning Remus and Fleur also tore into their presents.  Sirius would just have to wait until later to get his.

Everyone except of course the Headmaster opened the presents that morning because he chose to wait until everyone was in the great hall.  We he would also find out what they all received from each other.  It was custom that all staff members exchanged gifts no matter what their relationship was.


	8. All I Want for Christmas

All I want for Christmas is…

In the Great Hall Albus Dumbledore had set up one long table for the staff and students that were staying behind.  There were eleven Gryffindors staying behind, there were three Hufflepuffs and two Ravenclaws staying behind.  There were no Slytherins staying for Christmas this year.  

Sirius Black had been arguing with Dumbledore all morning he desperately wanted to attend the breakfast feast.  After a half an hour worth of fighting Dumbledore had relented to allow Sirius to join the feast.  He would have to use a glamour charm so that the students wouldn't be frightened after all he still wasn't cleared of the charges.  So Dumbledore placed a simple charm on Sirius.  Sirius still looked like before but with some major differences.  Namely his black hair was now a light brown and had green eyes.  But if you looked closely you would see the same old Sirius.  

Remus and Fleur entered the great hall first and they saw Sirius sitting there.  Remus felt that this was a good time to tell Fleur just exactly who his dog was.  Fleur took the news rather well.

"Well, that explains a lot darling," she said as Remus pulled her chair out for her.  He smiled at her and they sat down next to Padfoot.

Minerva and Moody came next and they sat down across from the two marauders.  Both greeted Fleur and Remus.  Soon after the remaining teachers entered.  Including Trelawny, Hagrid, Vector, Poppy, Sprout, Flitwick, Hooch, and Sadie Gadget.  Then filed in the sixteen students followed by the headmaster himself.  Then two everyone's surprise Argus Flich took one of the chairs at the table.  Before the headmaster could start the feast the students were wondering amidst themselves about the two empty seats next to the headmaster. 

At the long table sat on one side: Fred, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Colin, the two ravenclaw, and one huffelpuff, Madame Pomfry, Hagrid, Trelawney, Vector, Sprout, Gadget, Minerva, Moody, and Filch.  Across from them were: George, Parvati, Ginny, Seamus, Lee, Katie, the other two Huffelpuffs, the Headmaster, two empty seats, Flintwick, Fleur, Remus, and Sirius, and Hooch.

The doors suddenly burst open and everyone looked towards the doors awaiting the arrival of the two missing professors.  The group in the room heard giggling basically because the two doing the giggling knew that Dumbledore in his infinite jest had opened the main doors, and they wanted to have fun shocking the others.  Most everyone turned pale when they hear what was assumed to be Sinistra's voice.

"Not in the hall, Severus!" then she started to giggle again.  The students looked at each and grimaced.  

"Why not?"  He growled and then the students heard the slightly jovial tone in his voice when he said, "come here."

"It's inappropriate."  She giggled again, "what do you think…now give that back."

"No one will know.  You want it come and get it."

"Sod off.  Oh, Severus you are brilliant, oh Severus."  She sighed and then giggled.

Then the two strode calmly into the Great Hall, robes not even slightly rumpled and took their seats next to the Headmaster, who in turn gave them a quizzical look.

"That's what you get for spying on us."  Snape quipped.  

"Just what were you doing in the hall," Professor McGonagall asked loudly from her end of the table.

"What do you think?" Sinistra replied, "absolutely nothing."

Dumbledore not wanting to start something between his staff quickly conjured up their breakfast.  Breakfast was eaten in comfortable conversation.  After they finished eating the meal the students all excused themselves to go play with their gifts.  And then Albus reveled the gifts he has for his staff and the others.

"I didn't want to do this in front of the students.  Remus could you take the charm off of Sirius."  Dumbledore said as Snape's eyes flashed.  "Now Severus, its Christmas."

The headmaster handed out gifts and they tore into them and suddenly fifteen owls fly in and drop fifteen presents in to the center chair.  

"So Severus, what all did you get for Christmas?" Albus asked his potions master.

"Well, I received a very disturbing portrait from Sprout, Hooch gave me a book on the history of love potions, and I also received two containers of ice cream."

"From Sinistra no doubt, which flavor."

"Chocolate peanut butter swirl.  It's her favorite.  Lupin and Black gave me a red and gold hat and the rest of my collogues gave me different ingredients."

"Dare I ask what you gave to the others?"  Albus asked and Severus grinned wickedly.

"Well, since you asked I gave Minerva catnip, I gave the others practical gifts, except for Sinistra."

"Severus."

"What?  You asked." Snape whined, "Anyways it was between catnip and fire whiskey and I didn't figure she'd approve of the latter."

"And Sinistra what did you get her?"

"That's personal."  Snape said and Albus nodded in response. "And Albus I would like to thank you for the kilt."

"I'm sure that you will put it to good use, Severus."  Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.  "After all you mother was Scottish was she not?  And I do believe that Professor Sinistra is also Scottish."

"Yes, she is and so was my mum."

"Ah yes, I remember your mum well Severus," he chuckled as Snape glared at him, "she was quite beautiful."

Later that day McGonagall called a meeting of the schemers.

"I think that we should find dirt on the two of them and spread it." Sadie said.

"That's a little tame.  This is Snape were messing with."

"Sirius, we can't injure him because then Albus will know."  Moody stated.

"I never understood why Professor Dumbledore trusts him.  He's not exactly trustworthy.  And after he revealed my secrete to the world I say do anything you want to, to the bastard."  Our normally composed Remus Lupin said.  

"I don't know why Albus trusts Severus, no one does what transpired between them."

"That greasy git has always been Prof. Dumbledore's favorite."

"What if we start a rumor about him and Sinistra, would that do the trick?"  Sadie asked.

"Maybe but it would have to humiliate them.  We could do that and then do something to them at the New Years party."

"Minerva, you are brilliant."  Moody said.

"Well, if that's that.  I have to go meet Fleur by the lake.  Good afternoon."  Remus said.

"Remus, keep it on the down low, Fleur and Sinistra are good friends."  Minerva warned the werewolf.  Remus walked out followed by Sirius. 

"I'm going to see Harry," Sirius said outside of the office.  Then he changed into his animagus form, and Padfoot took off towards the Gryffindor tower.  Where he whined outside the portrait until they let him in; once inside he ran straight towards Harry.  He grabbed Harry's robes and started to drag him upstairs to the dormitory.  

The two being plotted against were sitting in the owlery on a windowsill eating ice cream.  Bare feet were dangling out the window.  Even the strict Severus Snape liked to sit in windowsills with out his shoes on. 

"Happy Christmas, Severus."  She said leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Happy Christmas, did you get everything you wanted?"

"Almost."

"Almost!  You do have me!"  Severus said in a shocked tone.

"I've had you for a long time.  What I happen to be wondering is why you never call me by my first name."

"What do you mean I call you by your first name."

"Yeah once in a blue moon, I mean I call you Severus."

"If that's what you wanted for Christmas then tell me why did I give you a gift."

"Because you love me, and the gift was absolutely magnificent.  I am going to wear them at the New Years Party."  She said as she leaned on his arm.  The two of them sat there gazing off into the distance for a while.  He looked at her and in that instant he realized just how much he cared about this woman.  In that moment she was the most beautiful creature in the world to him, and he realized just how important the little things were.  Especially since he had to rejoin the ranks of Voldemort as a spy.

"Merry Christmas Aurora."  He said breaking the silence then he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Severus."

A/N:  That was a little fluffier than I meant it to be, but that's the way it came out.


	9. Happy New Years Severus Snape

A/N: I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter out, I had some writers block.  I hope you like it! Happy New Year Severus Snape! 

After Christmas comes New Years... normally at least, and this year was no different, but you never can tell.  Albus had decided to put a little shindig together as usual.  However this year he invited the students to participate in it.  After all, Severus Snape and Aurora Sinistra couldn't get drunk so what could possibly happen.  The Headmaster had gone all out on his plans for the night.  He had sent everyone invitations and on these invitations he confirmed the dress for the event would be formal.  

Severus was on his usual rounds.  While he was walking around the castle anyways he was heading to the kitchens to score a little snack.  Making invisibility potions took a lot out of him.  Especially when he had his girlfriend as a companion, it was hard to concentrate on work.  Well, what Severus didn't know was that at that moment there were two redheads in his private storage room.

These two redheads were, as you may have guessed, were Weasleys, but not just any Weasleys, they were none other than Fred and George.  They however didn't realize that they were quite the loud walkers and that Sinistra was in Snape's private laboratory.  Needless to say they were caught red-handed.  In fact they were stealing the exact thing that the potions master had told the astronomy professor to procure while he was in the kitchen.  They were two busy in their quarreling to see Sinistra sneak up on them.

"Fred, George Weasley, what in the heavens name are you two doing rifling through Professor Snape's private stock?"  She asked and the boys jumped about a mile.  

"Oh, shit!"

"How very eloquent of you Mr. Weasley." Sinistra said with a small grin.  "Don't worry we will wait for Professor Snape to return and then we can come up with something."  She herded the twins into Snape's office and there they waited for his imminent return.  Severus strode into his office with his robe billowing and he first saw the identical redheaded twins, and he knew precisely what they had been up to.  Snape had already formulated a plan and punishment.

"Ten points each, boys," he sneered entering the small office and glancing at Professor Sinistra, "however we may be able to make an arrangement because I just know that you wouldn't want to be in detention on the first day back after Christmas."

"No, Sir?"

"We need someone to help us at the New Years party, and you two are just the two to help us."  Sinistra explained as Snape left checked the potions.  "We will be in contact…oh and mums the word."  The twins left in silence to ponder that night's event.

Let the plotting begin.  Now with everyone plotting against everyone else this was to be an interesting night.  Fred and George had indeed been contacted by Professor Sinistra and told them of the arrangements.  They were to visit the house elves and drop a vial of the invisibility potion into the pumpkin juice.  They had to do this because Dumbledore suspected them and banned Snape from the kitchens.  

So around five that day Fred and George snuck into the kitchens.  George distracted Dobby and the other elves asking for food and at the same time Fred poured the potion into the juice.  Professor Snape had not told them what the potion was, but George being an exceptional potion student knew that it was some form of an invisibility potion.  After doing this they were supposed to report back to the dungeons.  

They went back to the dungeons and told of their success, they were taking their role very seriously; they were reminded that dinner would be held early that night.  The twins left and met Hermione and Parvati in front of the great hall.

"What were you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," the twins responded simultaneously.

"Oh, that's comforting," Parvati declared and the four of them walked in to the great hall.  

In preparation for the party Hermione Granger broke a rule willingly… without any evil beings in the school.  She snuck all the Gryffindor girls into the prefect's bathroom.  They entered right after dinner and stayed there until a half an hour before the dance started.  They took the marauder's map with them so they could sneak back into their dorms without the boys seeing them.  

Meanwhile in the dungeons Severus Snape was standing in his living room grumbling.  It seemed that he had been kicked out of his room by two female professors.   He had come out of his shower wearing only a black fluffy towel when Fleur, who greeted him like normal, passed him.   He and Sinistra had exchanged words over this situation.

"I don't see why you can't change in your own rooms, or perhaps Fleur's?" 

"Your rooms have better light than mine and Remus and Sirius are in Fleur's.  Git," came her exasperated reply.

"Everyone's rooms have better light than your own." He sneered.

"You don't scare me anymore Severus," she said, she was still laughing as she shut his door behind her.

"Kicked out of my own room by a loud-mouthed broad," he muttered.

"I heard that!"  Snape scowled at the door when it was opened and Sinistra threw his clothes out of the bedroom for him to change.

Remus and Sirius were plotting amongst themselves.  Minerva's plan was too begin on the first day back, and unfortunately for Sirius he had to leave that day.  Well, he still is on the lam.  So they were going to get Snape tonight as well.  Earlier that day they brew a nice little truth potion and were going to slip it in his drink and let Snape entertain them.  They also had some other tricks up their sleeves.

The party was to promptly begin at eight that night, but when you have a school full of prima donnas, each trying to one up the others this was bound to be a problem.  Eight came and went and the students and a few of the teachers were in the great hall.   Sprout and Flitwick were there; Trelawney and Hargid and the other professors were checking the food for jokes and watching the Weasley twins. 

Around ten after eight Mad-Eye Moody escorted McGonagall into the Great hall.  Moody was dress up in bright green robes and he clashed horridly with McGonagall's light red robes.  She was still as prudent as ever.  The Headmaster and Madame Pomfry shortly followed them.  Poppy was wearing light yellow robes and Albus was wearing orange and yellow-checkered robes with red flames leaping up at the bottom and there were black fringes on the sleeves.  It was postivly painful to look from him to Moody.  

At eight thirty p.m. Fleur entered with both Remus and Sirius on her arms.  They were pretending to fight over her.  She was wearing light purple robes, and Remus was wearing a set of pale blue robes that he got for Christmas.  Sirius was still under a glamour charm; he was wearing red and gold robes.  Everyone had arrived but the potions and astronomy professors.  That was just the way they wanted it to be for their grand entrance.  

Five minutes after the last entrance the doors of the Great hall flew open.  Severus strode in at his full height.  In the black and silver robes he looked positively regal.  On his arm in deep blue robes with sliver clasps in the shape of a quarter moon, was Sinistra.  The deep blue highlighted her burgundy colored hair.  The two of them made quite the sight.

The potion that Snape had concocted took a half an hour to begin.  And by the time that they arrived most everyone had drunken some.  Including the Weasley twins.  A small batch of the counter-potion had been brewed and Severus kept that vial in his breast pocket.  While mingling Sinistra managed to add another potion into the drinks of McGonagall and Moody.  This was a youth potion; it would make the two geezers act as seventeen-year-old students.   The result was actually quite horrific.  

McGonagall grinding with Moody was a most unwelcome sight to be held.  The night got worse when they started groping each other on the dance floor.  Thankfully after that they went back to dirty dancing.  One of the most amusing incidents of the night happened when Minerva was grinding, Moody disappeared.  This happened quite often that night; people kept popping in and out at what proved to be the most inopportune times.  

"Snape," a familiar voice drawled.

"Black," Snape sneered as the other man sat down next to Sinistra, "Oh please do join us."

"Severus would you care to dance?"  Sinistra asked, her eyes pleading with him.

"Oh yes do go, Snape," came the cheeky reply accompanied by the trademark grin.  Snape stood up and let Aurora lead him on to the dance floor.  As Snape was dancing Sirius was placing the truth potion in his juice.  Coincidently as Sirius drugged the potions master, Minerva and Moody wanted to have some fun as well.  So they changed his robes to match those of Sirius'.  Unfortunately Severus didn't notice this until he sat back down.  After his robes were changed back he shot a murderous glare across the room at the Minerva.  It took Minerva and Moody quite awhile to come up with that because Mad-eye wanted to turn Snape into a ferret.  That man has an unnatural fetish towards ferrets.

Severus sat back down at his table.  The great hall was made up of many small tables spread all over the room, most holding four to six persons.  Unfortunately for Snape, Remus and Fleur had joined Sirius at the table.  Those two had also been dancing but when they saw Minerva flirting shamelessly with any male thing that moved they had to contain their laughter; that and witnessing the looks that Sprout kept tossing at Snape.

"I always knew that under that stuffy exterior McGonagall was just another hussy." Snape said as he watched Moody threaten rather loudly to turn Flitwick into something unnatural for as he put it 'moving in on his woman'.

"Oh yes, she is a tramp."  Sinistra remarked shaking her head. Snape started drinking his pumpkin juice, after one he got a intense look of concentration on his face as if he was trying to figure something out.  After he swallowed the juice his head go a little fuzzy for a moment.  He slammed the glass down on the table attracting some attention.

"Bloody hell," he hissed, "that was veritasirum." His eye glimmered dangerously at the innocent looking Remus and Sirius.  Poor Severus tried to get away, but no our gryffindors decided it would be fun to bind him to the chair while they pumped him for information.  They finally found out where he hid Sirius' favorite pink teddy bear, and Remus' rubber ducky, and James' little blanket while they were at school.  They also found some good dirt on the professor.  

Meanwhile Sinistra and Fleur were talking about men when Minerva joined them and tried to get them to help her start a game of spin the bottle.  They quickly turned her down and ran.  

"So what did Snape get you for Christmas anyways."

"I already told you, these robes."  She said looking over towards the table where their dates were sitting.  "What in Merlin's name are they doing over there?"

"I have no clue, but I think we should go and put a stop to it."  The two professors walked over to the table and stood there with their arms crossed staring down at Sirius and Remus.  

"And what is going on here?" Fleur asked.

"Nothing Fleur, we are just having a conversation with Sev here."  Fleur and Sinistra raised their eyebrows.  Sirius untied Snape who went to the head table in a swirl of robes.  Leaving one pissed off Sinistra to deal with the offenders getting out her wand she hit them both with an itching curse.  She then joined Severus at the head table, leaving the boys to their fate with the defense of dark arts professor.


	10. Welcome Back Hogwarts

A/N is chapter contains stronger language and some colorful innuendos.

Welcome Back Hogwarts

Late on New Years day the rest of the student body returned to Hogwarts.  The seventeen students that had remained over break quickly told their classmates the events of the break.  Needless to say the rumor mill was up and running again, and it would only be prodded along in the near future.

Poor Professor Snape, you may think that his life can't get any more complicated.  Well you would be wrong, Snape spent many long hours formulating a plan to get his revenge on Black and Lupin.  However his plots for revenge were halted by fate, you can imagine his disappointment when he was told that Black left in the wee hours of the morning.  

That night proved that ravenclaws as well as gryffindors sneak out at night.  In fact the ravenclaws have it down to an art form, which is why you never hear of it.  There was extensive study on the part of the ravenclaws and this information is passed down each year.  But I digress that is a story for another time.  My point is that Cho Chang was on her way to the kitchens to meet up with one Ronald Weasley.  She tickled the pear and he was waiting for her in the kitchens.  He stood there tapping on his watch with and annoyed expression on his face.

"What took you so long, Chang?"

"Not all of us have invisibility cloaks, Weasley," Cho replied, "now get over here and kiss me."  Ron quickly complied with her orders.

"I missed you Cho," he said kissing her again.  The two them snuck out under the invisibility cloak that everyone except Harry was using this cloak.  They were walking through the hallway when they spied Professor McGonagall and Remus Lupin walking down the corridor.  They quickly hid behind a statue, while the teachers passed.

"Remus, do you smell something?" Minerva whispered to Remus.  They both had heightened senses.

"Yeah, I think its students under an invisibility cloak or something," he whispered back.

"Should we start the rumor now."

"Sure… I can't believe Albus would allow that, it is not quite the example that should be set for the students." Remus said in a loud whisper, loud enough for the two students to hear him.

"Remus, you have to understand that when it comes to Severus, Albus believes he can do no wrong." 

"Yes, but that is far to inappropriate for a school, the least he could do is take responsibility for his actions, and think about Sinistra, will he at least support the child." Remus said ensnaring the students to think over the not so subtle clues.

"Ron, did he say what I think he said?" she asked her redheaded boyfriend.

"I think so.  Did he say Snape's pregnant?" he asked incredulously.

"Sinistra is I think, can we continue on our walk to the lake now," came Cho's response.

"Yeah, I really don't want to think of that." Ron said shuddering, then he took Cho's hand and they walked over to a tree by the lake.  They stayed there for a while talking and kissing.  After Ron had returned to his room he had to talk to Harry, who was naturally asleep, so Ron had to shake him.

"Harry, psst, Harry, wake up," Ron whispered shaking his best friend, "I got something to tell you."

"Go away, Ron," Harry muttered, as he tried to hit Ron with a pillow.

"Harry, it's important"

"Shut up over there," they heard Seamus' Irish brogue and Ron threw Harry's pillow over to Seamus.

"Thanks, always wanted the boy-who-lived's pillow." Seamus called out.

"What Ron?" an exhausted Harry asked.  "Hey Seamus!  That's my pillow."

"Not any more!" Seamus started laughing maniacally.

"Ron!"

"Snape knocked up Professor Sinistra."

"What?!!!"

"Snape got Sinistra pregnant, do you want me to scream it." Ron said louder getting Seamus' attention.

"Ron, Snape did what with who for how many cookies?" Seamus asked what both Dean and Neville where thinking, not necessarily as they would have put it.

"SEAMUS!" all four gryffindors yelled.

"What?  All I wanted to know was who Snape hopped on the good foot and did the bad thing with don't bite my head off."

"SINISTRA.  Snape did the nasty with Sinistra and now she having his kid!"

"Gosh Ron wake up the whole dorm why don't you."  Harry hissed.

"Yeah I don't think the huffelpuffs heard you say that Snape screwed Sinistra." Dean joked.

"I really didn't need that mental image in my head, or to ever think about Snape shagging anyone," Neville lamented shuddering.

"HEAR THAT FRED LEE, SNAPE IMPREGNANTED SINISTRA AND IS HAVING TWINS!!" they heard George yell through the wall.  About three minutes later the twins and Lee barged into their dorm room.  "Move over Ron."  Ron groaned as his brothers climbed onto his bed.  

"So tell us what you know about Snape's triplets?" Fred asked eagerly.  "So Snape banged Sinistra always knew there was something between them, sorta like sexual tension."

"What would you know about sexual tension?" Lee asked and Ron groaned.

"I'm still getting used to the idea of Snape doing anyone?" Harry muttered.

So Ron retold the story to his roommates and brothers and Lee.  Who later would embellish the story, as would the people they told, just like a giant game of telephone.

On the first day of classes Snape woke up to one sick bed partner, she was extremely ill.

"Woman, go see Poppy you're sick," he said as they walked to breakfast.

"I just need to eat, Severus," she said, and he frowned at her so she stuck her tongue out at him, "fine after breakfast I'll go to the infirmary.  You blasted moron."

"Poppy, I'm sick," Sinistra whined as she sat down in the infirmary.

"Hon, I don't think you are sick but I'll give you a check up." She said.

"Honestly Poppy, I woke up this morning sick and Severus told me to come here."

"If I woke up with Severus in the mornings I would be sick as well, that cant be good for your health." She joked.

"Watch it Pomfry, or I'll comment on where you wake up in the mornings." She sneered.

"Good grief, his mannerisms are rubbing off on you."  She started her examination of Sinistra, "congratulations, Aurora I sure Severus will be a fine father."

"What," she asked then as a realization dawned on her, her eyes flew open, "Oh my, what on earth am I going to tell him,"

"That's up to you and break it to him easily, he most definitely won't be expecting it."

"He's going to kill me!" she whined.

"No he's not,"

"This is Severus Snape were talking about." She said as she got out of the chair, "wish me luck," she said as she walked through the door.  She had no classes that early in the day so she could take her time thinking about what she was going to tell Severus.

Severus was not happy; in his first-year class he realized that all the labels on his potions supplies were mixed up.  Unfortunately he noticed this after two potions had exploded.  The potions covered his classroom with bright yellow goo.  He took 20 points from both gryffindor and hufflepuff.  A third potion was threatening to explode when he realized the mix-up and he quickly reversed the problem and dismissed his class so that he could re-label.  He was still re-labeling his stock when the incompetent third years came in.

"Sit down, shut up, and open your books to the chapter on invisibility potions and take good notes, you will be having a quiz at the end of class on invisibility potions," he snarled and the class obeyed.  Lunch rolled around and in came Remus Lupin.

"Severus," he started, " I know I asked this before but is there something that you can do about the taste of the wolfsbane potion."

"NO! Lupin, how many times have we been over this?" he hissed, "first you asked for lemon, and I said no that made you horny, then you wanted almond, but that made you invisible, which is just what the bloody world needs invisible werewolves.  Then its cherry which made you change colors, howl, and shrink randomly, now what do you want?"

"Orange."

"ORANGE, are you mad of all the asinine things I have ever heard; when added to the potion orange extract will make you grow four of five sizes.  You cannot possible tell me that you to be a giant werewolf now.  The potion works fine just the way it is."

"So sorry to bother you Severus," Lupin said sarcastically and left the office.

"Well, that's just what the world need," Snape shouted at no one, rolling a headache potion on his desk.

"Needs what?" he heard Sinistra ask.

"Oh, its you," he said blandly, "what do you want?"

"Just to talk to you, I have something I need to tell you."

"I'm not in the mood."

"It's important."

"Go ahead," he said sharply, staring at her and waiting while she opened and closed her mouth, "go on woman, I haven't got all day and I have better things to do than watch you gape at me like an ignorant hufflepuff."

You sardonic bastard!  At least I'm not a misplaced gryffindor."

"That's what's so bloody important telling me that the sorting hat was wrong."

"What the hell is wrong with you anyways, having trouble adjusting to humanity?"

"What's wrong with me is none of your concern you nosey wench."

"You supercilious arse, I came to tell you that _thanks_ to you, you sodding git, I'm pregnant, and its all your damn fault."  She shouted.

"What makes you think its mine?" he sneered and her eyes flew open with rage and she picked up his headache potion and threw it at him.

"You patronizing, condescending, pompous, conceited, pretentious son of a bitch, of all the moronic, foolish, idiotic things to say; how dare you insinuate that I have been unfaithful to you.  Although you could be right, how ever you managed to do it I don't know you boorish wretch."  She slammed his door and left leaving Snape with an even bigger headache than before.  He absently reached where he had left the potion.  It wasn't there and he saw the potion lying in a puddle on his floor.  Needless to say he was enraged when he went to fifth year slytherin and gryffindor potions.  He stomped into his classroom and slammed the door behind him.

"Sit down, shut up and the first person that speaks will lose twenty house points," he growled and took his place at his desk.

"Professor…"

"Twenty points from Slytherin, Malfoy, what part of shut up don't you understand?  Today we will be brewing color changing potions, now watch me."

He grabbed his favorite cauldron and placed it over the flame and added his ingredients.  As soon as the last nettle was added his potion began to leek out.  He emptied it and grabbed another one and sure enough the same thing happened.  Snape, getting angrier and angrier looked at all of his cauldrons and there was an expanding hole on all of the bottoms.

"50 points from each house and when I find out who did this I can guarantee that there will me no way that they will even be considered eligible to win the house cup, I will blast them so far in the hole that they wont get out even if Potter manages to save the day again.  GET OUT!"

Astronomy was not any fun either Professor Sinistra was normally a patient teacher.  But she was sill in a foul mood from her fight with Snape earlier.  She watched him at dinner, cursing him in her head.  She noticed the headmaster lean over and ask Severus something, in response Snape brow furrowed and he stood up form the table and stormed out of the great hall after shooting her a vicious glare.  At first Sinistra thought it had something to do with you-know-who.

In astronomy the charts that Sinistra had worked extremely hard on where ruined, someone that changed all the constellations around, making her look ignorant in front of her class and if that wasn't bad enough they put dots on the telescopes that moved around but wouldn't come off easily, and she didn't want to wreck any of the telescopes.  She took points off of each house and dismissed them to spend the night soaking the lenses in a cleaning potion. 


	11. W T F !

W T F!

That following week potions class was even more of a nightmare than normal.  Especially if you were Neville Longbottom and mananaged to blow up more culrons than Snape knew what to do with, that and the fact that the teacher scared the living daylights out of you normally.  Professor Snape took multitudes of points off of the hufflepuffs if it sounded like they had an attitude, ravenclaws for any such reason; like the fact that Professor Sinistra is a ravenclaw, and he took points off of gryffindor if he thought they looked at him funny. He even took a few points off of an especially incompetent slytherin.  And to make matters worse he was still trying to figure out who was behind the pranks that had been plaguing him.

Astronomy was not a picnic either; Sinistra was having severe mood swings and would go from nice, happy teacher to evil bitch teacher rather quickly.  This naturally led to points being taken away and detentions being given.  Since Sinistra didn't enjoy having detention she gave the students detention with Snape.  It was a way to punish both the students and Severus Snape.  It was not a good week to be spreading rumors about your two favorite teachers.

Snape first heard the rumor for Albus at dinner on the night that after Sinistra told him.  

"So, Severus, when were you going to tell me that _you _were having triplets?" the headmaster had asked.  Causing Snape to fly in to a blind rage and storm out of the great hall.  He spent that night drinking and blaming Sinistra for telling others before him.  He was undoubtedly getting more and more angry with Sinistra as he drank.  That and he kept going over their argument and he felt guilty about some of the things he said to her.  The more guilty he felt the more he drunk, and the more he drunk the angrier he got; it became a nasty circle until he was in a drunken stupor.  

No one ever told Severus Snape that falling in love was easy, but they never said anything about it being this hard.  Hell, no one ever told Snape about love and he wasn't about to fall for any fairytale notions because he was here flying blind and he had one ticked off co-pilot.  Severus Snape didn't believe in love even after it smacked him in the face and Sinistra had, hard.

After a week went by the students started thinking something was bothering the potions master.  The headmaster thought it had to do with Voldemort, and the students with the rumor that had expanded to claim the Snape was pregnant septuplets and that professor Sinistra was carrying five.  Sinistra didn't hear about the rumors until a while after they had been started.

"Aurora," Sinistra was starting a walk by the lake when she heard Fleur call after her, "wait up."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Are the rumors true?" Fleur asked carefully.

"What rumors?" she asked thinking frantically.

"The ones that say you and Snape are having triplets?"

"Triplets," she breathed, "How in hell…"

"So they are true?"

"Yes.  I mean no, well kind of."

"Aurora you either are or you are not, there is no middle ground."

"Well we are, but we didn't tell anyone.  So how would everyone know?"

"I don't know, but rumors do spread quickly in this school."

"Fleur, who did you hear this from?" she asked.

"Remus mentioned it."

"Severus is going to kill me."

"He is not."

"You don't know him like I do."

"SINISTRA!" Snape bellowed as he walked across the grounds.

"I don't have time for this Severus."

"Why the hell did you tell everyone about us."

"I told no one anything, you over grown bat.  Oh so, now it's us and _our_ problem, not me and _my_ problem."

"I should not have said what I said to you," Severus mumbled and Sinistra's jaw fell open, "I was wrong."

"What was that, I didn't catch the end?"

"I said that I was wrong."

"Wrong is that what you said, wrong about what?"

"I was wrong," he spat the word out, " about not being the father and accusing you of that."

"Oh my god it's a miracle, Severus Snape can actually admit that he was wrong.  Should I alert the Daily Prophet?"

"Must you be so rude about my apology?"

"_Apology_, that was an admission of _wrongness_, you don't ever apologize Snape, and hell you barely ever admit that you're wrong." Sinistra shrieked arms flaring everywhere, "I guess I should take what I get.  Fine I accept you admission of wrongness and I said some things that I did not mean was well."

"Very well.  Now who did you tell?"

"Only Poppy, why?"

"Everyone knows.  The other night at dinner Albus asked me how my triplets were.  Minerva offered to knit me, and I quote 'booties'."  He told her and she managed to keep her laughter in check.

"What are we going to do about the rumors?"

"At supper I have a plan to squash them, but I'm not sure about it yet."

"Do you want to tell me about it, or do I have to wait as well?"

"I suppose you should know what I'm planning.  I suspect that Minerva is behind these rumors, but I have no proof."

"Fleur told me that Remus told her the rumor, then she told me.  Severus, can you brew me a strong potion to clean telescope lenses and to make them scratchproof."

"Very well, may I inquire as to why?"

"The other day someone tampered with all my telescopes and while adding moving stars, they managed to scratch up the lenses."

"Interesting, tell me has anything other strange things been happening to your things."

"Yes, why?"

"Because someone has been transfiguring my things as well as playing other practical jokes on me."

"Hmm, you know maybe this rumor is just another practical joke, to get back at us for the Yule Ball and the New Year's party."

"Do you think Minerva could think all that up and execute it?"

"She had help Severus." 

"Lupin and black, both have left, so our revenge should be targeted on Minerva."

"What if she had more help?"

"Then we will deal with them at a later date."  The two professors continued their walk right down to the dungeons where they resumed their conversation in Severus' office and sat taking until suppertime.

That night after supper when the students were finishing their meals Severus Snape stood up and commanded their attention.  Once the great hall was utterly silent his face broke into a wicked grin.

"I have heard the most wonderful news today, it seems that I have recently become pregnant and I was wondering if anyone knew when and how this happened.  Because there are a few potions that can cause a male pregnancy, but none have been brewed in this school for a long time after a potions accident ten years ago.  But back to my news, I was also wondering if anyone new who the other parent was?"

The students sat there stunned, they couldn't believe that Snape was doing this.

"I have heard a few options; first being the headmaster," he shuddered, "Come on people, he's old enough to be my grandfather, no offence intended Albus.  Another was professor McGonagall," he shuddered again, "That's just wrong, then of course it could be a virgin birth, but I'm not that innocent and know for a fact about the virginity issue."

Sinistra sat shaking from unreleased laughter at the head table; meanwhile at the gryffindor table all the students sat silently, all except one Neville Longbottom, who was cradling his head in his hand muttering, "I didn't need to know that, and, I'm going to be sick," over and over again.

"Now as absurd as all these ideas are the idea of me being pregnant is by far the most idiotic idea I have ever heard.  When I find out who was behind this rumor I can guarantee that your house will be minus so many points that you will not and I repeat will not be able to win the house cup until your grandchildren are attending Hogwarts, did I make that clear!" he finished and swept out of the great hall in a billowing mass of black leaving the student and teachers stunned as staring after him.  Slowly they all turned toward their plates and contemplated the odd things that happened regularly at Hogwarts and everyone had one thing on their minds: WTF.


	12. No Shit Sherlock

I am taking the time here at the beginning of the next chapter to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story.  I adore getting reviews so I thank all of you.

Many sincere thanks to: snapefan51, Aryuter, labrisa, Loki, Them Girl, Airerrdiel, Yoda's Leeky Yogurt, Aubrey Lee Briar, madhatter, Unicorn Lady, fang-gurlie, kazza, and NiteQueen. And thank you to anyone else I may have missed.

And without further ado I give you chapter 12:

No Shit Sherlock!

"What the fuck!" George Weasley shouted, voicing the unasked question that the whole school had, as the gryffindors entered their common room after dinner.

"Fred!" Hermione shouted, "watch you mouth."

"Gee, thanks Herm," Fred said as he slipped his arm around her waist, "I'm Fred."

"Oh sorry George," she said blushing.

"Hermione you'd think that by dating one of them you'd be able to tell them apart now," Parvati said giggling as they all say down in the common room.

"This is getting to become a habit," Ron snickered as he and Neville set up the chess set.

"I think that there is a reason behind Snape acting so strange." Hermione said after the troops were gathered.

"No shit Sherlock!" Seamus said rolling his eyes, "Do you have any more brilliant deductions."

"Who's Sherlock?" Ron asked, as Hermione threw a death glare at Seamus.

"Why, its elementary my dear Mr. Weasley, Sherlock Holmes was the most brilliant man that has ever been written about."

"He is fiction, Seamus,"

"Fact or fiction, Sherlock Holmes was a brilliant, but eccentric detective, quite similar to myself, who was thought up by one Sir Arthur Conan Doyle in the last century.  Come Dean you shall be my Watson, and together help the bumbling Scotland Yard detective Lestrade and the rest of the yard, portrayed by the whole of gryffindor, we shall solve this mystery."

"And did Sherlock Holmes have a lady?" Ginny asked.

"No, his scientific mind had no room for love as it is not logical, but I can make an exception for you my dearest Weasley.  Now Dean, I mean Watson, to the library… the game is afoot."  The two gryffindors left to go research ways of transfiguring their uniforms to the turn of the century clothing that Watson and Holmes would have worn.

"What does he mean that the game is a foot?" Neville asked looking puzzled, "Why would it be a foot, not a hand or something else?"

"It's an expression," George explained when his girlfriend glanced at him, "What I read, its good even if a muggle wrote it."

They sat there for a few minutes talking about this and that and the fact that George Weasley could read; then they explained the strange things to Lavender, and Neville.  Poor Neville was still reacting to the announcement made, that Snape was definitely not a virgin, at dinner that night.  Ten minutes later Seamus entered the common room again.  

"Man you wouldn't believe the strange looks I received on the way over here," he commented.

"Maybe it has to do with what you're wearing," Dean pointed out.  Seamus was wearing late 19th dressing gown and carried a curved pipe and a magnifying glass.  

"Why of course, now ladies and gentlemen where were we.  Ah that's right, Hermione's brilliant deduction, that Professor Snape is behaving strangely.  I would have to disagree, he was very Snape-like at the end of his speech, I believe that it is Professor Sinistra that we should watch."

"And why do you think that Seamus?" Hermione challenged.

"It's Holmes, Sherlock Holmes, and have you not noticed the way her moods have been changing lately?"

"He has a point." Lee said.

"Of course I do, I have a brilliant scientific mind that absorbs information like a sponge," he stated confidently.  Our fearless gryffindors now led by Seamus Finnegan as the great Sherlock Holmes were bound to figure everything out sooner or later.  Seamus and Dean were going searching for clues and asking everyone that they met what they saw and thought about the way Sinistra has been acting. They had astronomy later that night and would gather more information then and soon Seamus would report his findings using Holmes' method of deduction to draw his conclusions.

Meanwhile back at the ranch, well actually in the office belonging to one twinkling blue-eyed headmaster, Snape and Sinistra sat there waiting to tell him their news.  They had discussed it and decided that of anyone he had the right to know.

"Severus, when you are finished we must discuss your little display."  Albus said as she sat down across from the two of them.  "Now what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Headmaster, Severus and I wanted to tell you that we are having a child."  She said and the twinkling blue eyes grew brighter.  He rushed around the desk to hug his astronomy professor, and then his potions professor much to Snape's chagrin. 

"Congratulations to the both of you.  What are you planning to do?" he asked gently looking from Snape to Sinistra.  Neither of them said anything and he decided to try another tactic.  "So the rumors were true," he commented ignoring Severus' sharp glare.

"We just thought you should know, so that it wouldn't come as a surprise."  Snape snarled.  

"How do you put up with him my dear?" he asked Sinistra.

"Very easily, his bark is worse than his bite."

"Don't be too sure woman," Snape muttered under his breath.

"If you will excuse me headmaster, I have classes to prepare for," she said and walked out the door leaving the two men sitting there.

"So, Severus," he started.

"You're not going to hug me again are you Albus?" Severus interrupted.

"No don't worry, my boy." He said chuckling, "do you and Aurora have any plans for the future?"

"I don't see where that is any of your business, but no as of now with my role in this we have not decided an anything yet."

"You know that even if you try to hide this your family will find out."

"I don't see how or why, its not like I keep in contact with any of then regularly, except my sister Sydney."

"And as I recall Sydney was always rather smart and you too were quite close, she will know even if the rest don't."

"How can you be so sure Albus?"

"Does she support Voldemort?"

"How dare you ask that Albus," his dark eyes glinted dangerously.

"The why won't you tell them."

"The more people that know, before Aurora and I make any decisions are the more dangerous for us and the child."

"Very well, and good luck."

"One question before I leave headmaster?" he started and Dumbledore nodded, "can I take house points away from a faculty member?"

"Severus," he was warned by the headmaster and he left in a flash.  

Later that night he was finishing up correcting the pop quiz that he had given the fifth year students.  He had finished marking the gryffindor tests when Sinistra entered his office.

"What's up love?" she asked him sitting down on his desk.

"Nothing, get off my desk." He said without looking up from his papers.  She smirked, took the papers out of his hands and slid into his lap.  "Woman, I was working," he growled.

"Screw it, you won't hand them back for at least a week or two, so why correct them now, when we could do other more fun things."

"I correct them now because I am not a procrastinator, unlike some people in this room." He mocked his ravenclaw counterpart, who stuck her tongue at him and quickly kissed him.  

"Did I ever tell you that you were my first Hogwarts crush?" she asked she as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, I don't believe that you ever did?  So you've been mooning over me since you were a first year and I was a fourth." He commented raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did."

"No I didn't."

"Sure you didn't."

"Damn straight I didn't."

"That what you say."

"Git!"

"Wench."

"Shut up and kiss me you moron!"

"Why should I?"

"I got needs chicken legs," she said grabbing him by the collar.

"Well if you put it like that, I don't think I should, but maybe if you ask nicely."

"That was nice, Severus, I hate you sometimes," she murmured and kissed him.  They naturally were interrupted by an untimely knock on his office door.  Snape jumped at the sudden sound and practically threw her off his lap.  

"Who's there," he snarled.

"Professor Gadget," Snape heard the soft voice of Sinistra's rival through the door.  Sinistra sneered and reluctantly got off his lap.

"Its open," he scowled as she walked in, "what?"

"I was wondering if you had a book on ancient muggle remedies?"

"Yes, I do, why?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow it for a class?"

"If I loan it to you will you leave?  Accio." he pointed his wand towards his bookshelves and the book came flying to his hands narrowly missing Sinistra who smacked him on the back of the head.

"Thanks Severus," Sadie Gadget purred flashing him a smile before she left.  As she opened the door she glared at Sinistra.  Sinistra smacked him on the back of his head again.

"Merlin woman, what's that for?"

"Nothing, I just can't stand that woman."

"Apparently she feels the same."

"I bet she's a part of it?" she said as Severus pulled her back into his lap.

"Possibly, but I really do not want to think about her right now." He said and the two of them resumed their previous activities only to be walked in on by the headmaster himself, who it seemed had no idea that it was polite to knock.  He entered not noticing that Severus was busy.

"Severus…or sorry did I interrupt anything?" he asked his voice trailing off.

"Yes," Sinistra snarled not getting off Severus' lap.

"Severus, I was, ah, wondering if I could borrow your shower, now that my drain has been clogged by jello." He asked the two younger professors just looked at each other with worried looks.

"Fine, and I don't want to know, Albus pleases don't tell me," he cleared his throat and shut his eyes.

"Well, that killed the mood," Sinistra whispered to Snape.

"Thank you Severus, I take long showers, and may I suggest that you lock the door," he said as he headed to the office door, "carry on."

"I don't think I can," Snape groaned.

"You heard the man."  She kissed him again, and they decided not to enter his rooms until morning because they never knew when Albus might be in the shower.  They retired to the astronomy tower later continuing where they had left off with no further interruptions.

Disclaimer:

Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson are not mine and I heard the chicken legs comment on Conan O'Brien and it was Mr. T who said it.


	13. Pink and Yellow Checkered Headmasters

Pink and Yellow Checkered Headmasters

About two weeks after Seamus became the great Sherlock Holmes he called a meeting in the gryffindor common room.  He stood by the fireplace with his bubble pipe in his mouth.  He was wearing the dressing gown that he had started wearing in the common room when he thought logically over the events.  His Holmes styled coat was laid draped over one of the desk chairs.  He placed his deerstalker cap next to his magnifying glass on the mantle above the fireplace.

It was around six thirty in the morning when he had decided to reveal the answers to the mystery, he watched as his fellow classmates staggered down the stairs.  First entered Harry, Dean, Ron, and Neville, only because Seamus roused them early that morning, Colin was not far behind because Harry insisted that if he had to be there than so did Colin.  Then Seamus called to the girls who had the ability to be far more irritable in the mornings than the boys ever were.  After everyone was seated and before Seamus could enlighten the rest, the twins and Lee came bursting through the portrait hole.

"Ah, gentlemen, please take a seat." Seamus asked the three of them.  "Now I have asked you all here this fine morning because I have a solution as to why Professor Sinistra has been acting rather peculiar."

"And this would be," Hermione yawned.

"I have deducted, my dear Hermione, that Professor Sinistra is pregnant."  He calmly stated the one sentence that would wake everyone from the precious slumber.  "Not only that, but she is pregnant with twins, and the reason that she has been short tempered is because our dear potions professor has yet to propose to her."

It took them all a while to absorb this information.

"Your crazy, Seamus," Harry stated, "Snape said a dinner that the rumors were not true."

"No Harry, Snape said that HE was not pregnant, he never said anything about Sinistra."

"He's got you there, but I still think Seamus has an over active imagination," Lavender said trying to play peacemaker.

"Think what you will," I guarantee that I have given you the truth."

"I believe you Seamus," Ginny assured her boyfriend.

In late March, one morning Albus, who was still using Severus' shower, stumbled into a prank that was meant for the potions master.  He was not happy and once he figured out the culprits he call them to his office.  The four in question had declared an unofficial prank war and he was going to end it now.  He entered his office and slowly sat down at his desk.  The headmaster looked harshly at his staff members.

"Why Albus, what on earth happened to your hair," Severus asked incredulously looking at the headmaster whose hair and beard was bright pink and yellow checkered.  Severus was sitting next to Professor Sinistra.  And sitting on the other side of the desk were Minerva McGonagall and Sadie Gadget.

"That is exactly what I was wondering," he said turning his stern glare on each of the four professors seated before him, "Just who was behind this little prank?"

"It was professor Gadget and myself, Albus, we are so sorry, we had no reason to think that anyone other than Severus would be using his shower," Minerva explained.

"Well you were wrong.  Now will you tell me why you thought it necessary to put dye in Severus' shower?"

"We were attempting to teach him a lesson."

"Haven't you taught enough lessons to him over the years," Sinistra asked with her eyes flashing sharply, she was sort of over protective of Severus.

"Why?" the headmaster asked.

"For what he did to me at the Yule ball," came the clipped reply from the deputy headmistress.

"What about those lovely rumors you started?" Snape sneered.

"Well they proved true," Gadget said smugly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sinistra shouted.

"I think you know," Gadget said.

"Ladies, please, but anyways Aurora are you going to announce your pregnancy in anyway?" Albus asked his shy astronomy teacher.

"I'm not sure, but if anyone hasn't figured it out by now then I think they would be a lost cause," she said as she gestured towards her stomach, "I will probably tell the students during class.  Don't worry love, you don't have to tell them I will." She placed an assuring hand on Snapes arm after she saw his panicked face, "you'll just have to be there when we tell our families."

"You still haven't told anyone yet?" Minerva asked in disbelief.  

"Now back to the subject at hand," Albus interrupted sparing Snape and Sinistra from either having to answer or lectured.  "I expect this nonsense to end right now, and I will meet with you all individually at a later date."

"I can't say I trust you to actually meet any of us individually," Snape muttered.

"What was that Severus?"

"Nothing Albus."

"Now before you leave I think that we should discuss inter-house cooperation, there has always been a split between the houses and the relations between the teachers of the different houses."

"What do you want Albus for Aurora and I to start snogging during dinner?"

"I'd be willing if you would, Sev," Sinistra claimed with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Anyways headmaster, Severus and I get along quite well, if you hadn't noticed."

"I was thinking more gryffindor and slytherin, and hufflepuff and ravenclaw."

"I think you should stick with what you have, or else we should have a meeting discussing house favoritism."

"My thoughts exactly," Minerva said, "only I am surprise that you would suggest something like that Severus."

"What does that mean?"

"Don't be daft, you know very well that you favor the slytherins over all other houses."

"And you don't favor your gryffindors?"

"Lets face it," Sinistra added, "that everyone favors their own house, including you headmaster."

"May we please hold this conversation at another time; you are all dismissed."  Minerva and Sadie walked quickly out of the office, leaving Severus and Aurora still seated.  Albus smiled at the young couple, reminded of the start of their relationship, and how he had thought that they both very well might have killed him for locking them in this very office.  He watched as Snape helped Sinistra to her feet.  He witnessed one truly tender moment between the two of them.  There had been a time when he would have called anyone crazy if it had suggested that the two of them ever act on their emotions.  In fact he and Sybil had a long term bet on when the two antisocial teachers would act on their hidden feelings.  He won, but do to some finagling on his part, like convincing Peeves to lock them in his office.

That night in astronomy Professor Sinistra had decided to tell her students.  They were starting to notice anyhow.  She first had fifth-year gryffindors and ravenclaws.

"Class before you leave please sit down, I have an announcement to make."  The students quickly settled down, "Now as I'm sure you are well aware of rumors that have been flying around and have probably figured it out already, but I would like to tell you myself that I am pregnant with twins."  The whole lot of gryffindors looked over at Seamus who just sat there smiling slightly as he listened to his teacher of five years.  The students tried to ask questions, but she managed to dodge them all night,  "You may all leave now."

She went through the same thing in all her classes that night.  And back in the gryffindor common room the students were waiting for Seamus Finnegan to return from the kitchens.  The minute he entered the room he was mobbed.

"How the hell did you know that?" George asked, the rest of them echoed his question.

"I don't remember and even if I did why should I tell you?" Seamus shrugged.

"Sherlock Holmes always explained his solutions," Hermione pointed out.

"No one ever doubted Sherlock," he said and headed over to where Ginny was sitting.  

"I believed you Seamus," she said after she kissed his cheek.

"I know, now if you will allow me to continue reading The Red-headed League." He pulled out a book and placed his arm around Ginny's shoulder as they sat there.

A few hours later Snape waited for Sinistra out on the quidditch pitch, he was pacing back and forth as he waited, he kept fiddling with a small box that he kept in a hidden pocket of his robes.  He turned sharply when he heard the gentle rustling of her robes.  He scowled as she approached him with a sly smile appearing on her face.

"You're late," he sneered, "forget how to read a clock?"

"Did anyone ever tell you your adorable when you sneer?" she asked the smile still tugging on her lips.

"I am not adorable, Severus Snape has never been nor will ever again be described as _adorable_."

"Oh I'm sorry I meant devilishly handsome, not in the least bit adorable, never, not possible."  She took his hand and the two started to walk over to the lake, "it's beautiful out here."

"Aurora," he suddenly stopped she turned to look at him, "I cant believe that I am about to do this.  Don't say a thing until I'm done," she shot him with a quizzical look and pushed her glasses up.  She listened to him grumble as he fumbled around in his robes for that little box that he had earlier.  He dropped to one knee and looked up at her.  She was looking down at him in utter shock.  Severus sighed melodramatically and pulled her down so that she was sitting on his knee still in shock, "Aurora Sinistra would you do me the honor of marrying you?"

"Severus," she finally breathed as he opened the box revealing a diamond engagement ring on a silver band and the diamond was between an emerald and a sapphire.


	14. Who Names a Kid Severus Really?

Who Names a Kid Severus…Really?

Aurora Sinistra looked at the engagement ring and then at Severus Snape.  She smacked him upside the head.

"What the hell was that for woman?" he exclaimed.  

"Severus, are you asking me to marry you because I'm pregnant?" she asked him.

"Where the hell would you get an idea as foolish as that stuck in your empty head?"

"Well look at me and the damn situation."

"Your pregnancy has very little to do with this, but it is part of the reason that I am asking you now and not in say, seven months.  I'm asking you to marry me, you air headed twit because I love you.  So, will you marry me?"

"When you put it like that how the hell can I refuse," she said and then kissed him.  Between kisses she said, "Yes!  Severus Snape I will marry you."  They stood up and stayed there for a few long minutes kissing and looking in each other's eyes.  It was the perfect picture of all that sappiness that Severus loathed, but that she managed to bring out in him.  The two of them walked back to the castle together and started up the many stairs to the astronomy tower.

"Let me help you," Severus said, as they were halfway up the stairs.

"I'm not a invalid Severus," she hissed and continued on her way.

"I was just concerned about your delicate condition."

"I'll give you a delicate condition," she sneered shaking her fist at him.  He smirked to himself and continued up the stairs.  She stopped about eleven stairs from the top and looked at him with her eyes wide.  "Oh Sev."

"What, woman?" he growled.

"You could help me now," she said trying her best to look pathetic which wasn't all too hard.

"You threatened me so that I wouldn't help you, and you told me that you're not an invalid, so get your lazy arse up here." He said still smirking.

"You can help me Severus, I don't mind, honestly."

"And why should I?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Because you love me," she stated and he sneered and walked down to her and took her hand.

"I'm not carrying you."

"Fine, see if I care," Sinistra said sticking her tongue out.

Later that night Aurora couldn't sleep she kept thinking back on the night and it brought a smile to her face and then she would giggle.  She looked at the engagement ring and giggled.  

"Woman quit that incessant giggling and go to sleep."

"Snape," Sinistra said poking his side fifteen minutes later, "Severus are you awake?"

"What," he growled as he turned to face her.

"I can sleep," she said.

"I really don't see how that's my problem."

"Well you are the one who did this to me, and you could always join Albus in the dungeons and anyways you love me," she said as she giggled and poked him again.

"I guess that its pointless for me to even try to sleep," he said sitting up, "what do I have to do to make you shut up."

"You love me, who would have thought that you would love me?" she kidded as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't go all sappy on me woman," he retorted and she stuck her tongue out at him and swatted him on the arm.

"You should talk, I believe that you proposed me on the spot where we began our relationship."

"Technically we began the relationship in that blasted office."

"You know what I meant, you brainless buzzard," she stuck her tongue out at him, "Severus, what are we going to name our children?"

"You mean child."

"No children, didn't I tell you that we are having twins?" she yawned.

"What…NO!"

"Severus we are having twins."

"Twins?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, that means two, now what are we going to name them."

"Are they boys or girls or one of each?" he asked his fiancée.

"How should I know?  I told Poppy not to tell me."

"Well, I suppose we should think of names for boys and girls, I'm quite partial to the name Severus, he told her and Sinistra just looked at him, "I'll take that as a no."

"Damn straight, we are not naming our children after ourselves and ways a daughter named Severina, can you just imagine the teasing she'd get?"

"I just said Severus, I certainly would never name our child, Aurora, he commented snidely, "by the way it would be our son that we named after me not a daughter." 

"What about Cassidy and Nadia if their girls?"

"Not Cassidy, what about Natasha and Nisha?"

"I don't know about Natasha but I like Nisha, Chloe and Katia?"

"Nadia and Katia or Katina."

"What about if they are boys?" she asked

"I don't know, Patrick maybe."

"I like that name, what about Casey?"

"I don't know Aurora, Dylan."

"No, Casper?"

"Do you want him to hate us?"

"There is nothing wrong with the name Casper, it means royal, Severus, anyways you're one to talk, who names a kid Severus?"

"My parents apparently, what about the name Caleb," he said.

"Ok, I still like Casper, git," she said yawning and then laid back down and pulled Snape down beside her.  She sat there trying not to giggle as watched him fall asleep.  

"Ah, good morning Severus, Aurora." Albus said as he was joined in the great hall for breakfast Saturday morning.  There were not many people in the great hall that morning just the headmaster, Fleur, Poppy, Flitwick and a handful of students.

"Mornings are not good," Sinistra yawned as she sat down, "How are you Headmaster?"

"Fine, just fine, today is a Hogsmeade visit will the two of you be going along?"

"I don't know Headmaster," Severus answered, "didn't get much sleep last night."

"Now Severus as happy as I am that you are in a relationship I don't think that what you do at nights is a very appropriate conversation."

"Must you be so obscene Albus, last night Sinistra and I discussed baby names for the twins."

"Twins…oh boy, now I'll have two godchildren," he said clapping his hands with glee.

"At least I was not the last to know about us having twins, Aurora," he snipped.

"I could have sworn I told you," she protested.

"Wait a minute Albus, who named you godfather?" Snape asked.

""You mean I'm not," he said sadly, and Sinistra kicked Snape under the table.

"Ow, good grief, wench."

"We haven't decided on godparents yet Albus," Sinistra said, " and with your relationship with Severus we had assumed that you would be more of a grandparent."

"A grandfather, that's by far better." He said standing up and he pulled Severus in to a crushing bear hug. 

"I think that Voldemort is afraid of Dumbledore because he could hug him to death," Snape hissed in Sinistra's ear when he was released from the old wizard's death grip.  Then Dumbledore stood in front Sinistra.

"Nope, I'm pregnant your death grip will crush me, so hug Snape instead." She said and Snape had his wand out before the older wizard could even think about hugging him.  To quell her laughter Sinistra clapped her hand over her mouth with her left hand giving anyone who noticed a look at her engagement ring.  Fleur noticed.  

"Aurora," Fleur said, "what is that on your finger?"

"That is a ring," Severus mocked.

"Just an engagement ring, that Severus gave me." She said grinning broadly.  

"That's wonderful news congratulations you two," the headmaster said with a mischievous glint in his sparkling eyes.

"If you hug me again Albus, I will hex you into next week," Snape threatened knowing just the hex to use.  

"Congratulations, Severus, Aurora, what have you decided to name the babies," Flitwick asked saving Snape from another bear hug.  

"We haven't decided yet, but have some choices."

"What are they dear," Poppy asked.

 "If they are girls, they names we like are Nadia, Katia, Katina, and Nisha." Sinistra said.

"All lovely names," Albus said grinning madly.

"And if they are boys, we like the names, Patrick, Casey, and Caleb," Snape said.

"And Casper," Sinistra added quickly and everyone looked at her, "what, I like the name Casper."

"What happens if they are fraternal twins, what will you name them then?" Poppy asked.

"Then…I think we would go with Patrick and Nadia, those two names we both agree on," Snape said.

"I still like Casper," Sinistra pouted.


	15. Staff Meetings or Methods of Torture

Staff Meetings…or Methods of Torture

March passed and then came April; in April came the annual staff meetings.  This year was no different and the main topic of this meeting was house favoritism, that and the side category of professors setting inappropriate examples for the students.  The meeting was held midday on a Saturday, so that all teachers would be there in top form…which they were.

The professors were seated around the table divided by houses.  At the head of the table sat Dumbledore and on his right sat McGonagall.  Sitting beside her was Hagrid.  On Dumbledore's left sat Snape.  Next to him sat Professor Vector and the Ancient Ruins Professor, Alexander Vladimir, the Slytherins.  Seated next to Hagrid were Flitwick, Sinistra and Madame Hooch.  Across from the Ravenclaws were the Huffelpuffs, Sprout, Trewlaney, Gadget, and Madame Pomfry.  And at the other end of the table was Fleur.

"Now our first order of business is to address an issue that one professor has addressed with me," Dumbledore said, "they are afraid that some of our professors may be setting a bad example for the students."

"Hell, Albus, are you tactfully trying to yell at Aurora and myself for her being pregnant?"

"Now, Severus, don't be hasty."

"Spit it out Albus."

"Some of our professors think that you have set an example that a promiscuous lifestyle is appropriate behavior."

"Promiscuous, there is nothing promiscuous about two adults being in a long-term monogamous relationship," Sinistra shouted, "the fact that Severus and I are in a relationship and will be starting a family, and that we love each other should not be seen as immoral and dirty."

"But you aren't getting married until after the twins are born are you?" Sprout asked.

"We haven't set a date yet, but I think that it will be after the children are born."

"Why?" the headmaster asked.

"We don't want people to think that Severus had to marry me, I'm not getting married pregnant and then the whole illusion of wearing white will not work.  And by the way it OUR own damn lives!"

"Very well, I think that we should move on to the next order of business," the headmaster said preparing himself for the impending chaos.  He was right, "the main issue that I am addressing this year is house bias."

The staff groaned collectively.  

"Why do we need to bring this up?" Hooch moaned, "Nothing will change, until we rid ourselves of the stereotypes of each house."

"I don't see what is wrong with being considered smart?" the headmaster asked.

"Its not being smart that we have a problem with, it's the negative connotations that go with it."  Sinistra answered.

"Yeah, not being taken serious in anything other than academics."  Hooch added.

"Well you have to admit that your best efforts are with the academics."

"That is true, many of us do enjoy learning, but we are not hopeless geeks." Flitwick commented.

"I have to agree with the Ravenclaws," Vector said, "it really doesn't help Slytherin moral when the other houses keep assuming that all Slytherins are evil."

"Particularly the Gryffindors," Snape added, "the precious Gryffindors that can do no wrong."

"Now Severus, I do believe that you should not be talking about bias, you are by far the worst when it comes to favoring your own house," McGonagall stated.

"What are you on Minerva?" Trewlaney asked.

"Nothing, unlike you."

"I am only on things that aid my eye, I don't need to be insulted by you, but I fear that I won't be allowed to leave." She slurred.  

"Minerva it's not secret that you have always favored your own house," Vladimir said

"Well…"

"Shut it," Hooch interrupted.

"Now calm down everyone.  I think that we should deal with each house separately, starting with Severus and the Slytherins."

"Honestly Albus, I don't think that this is going to have any effect on the way I teach my students."

"Now, I really don't think that, that is fair, there is a lot of inner house animosity going on that has been present for many years," Sprout commented, "nothing will change it if some houses are treated better than others."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that everyone treats us Hufflepuffs like stupid cowards, which mind you we are not, have you ever seen a badger cornered?"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!"  Trewlaney shouted as she slammed her empty cocktail glass on the table, "whoa I think I feel a vision coming on…guess not."

"Let me put this in a way that everyone can understand, an analogy," Sinistra started.

"Jus' like a Ravenclaw to talk down to the others."

"Stuff it Hagrid and let Aurora finish," Hooch snapped.

"As I was saying, the Hogwarts is like a family, with you, Albus as the father and the houses as your children.  Gryffindor is the oldest and most beloved child…"

"Now Aurora."

"Albus please let me continue, Slytherin is the second oldest and always in trouble…"

"Hey that's not our fault."

"Vivian please," she told the arthmacy professor, "I agree that it is not always your fault and you are set up on occasion, but I am giving you a view of how the students see it, Hufflepuff is the baby of the family, the one who always is coddled along and comforted.  And Ravenclaw is the one who is self-reliant and can make it own their own with out being worried about."

"I agree with Aurora."

"Thank you, Fillius."

"Just because we can doesn't mean we want to," Flitwick stated firmly.

 "Can we get back to the matter at hand please," Albus pleaded with his staff, the finest wizarding minds in all of Britain.

"I thought that, that was the matter at hand?" Fleur asked slowly, " I have noticed that everyone here is biased towards their own house, even you Headmaster, and I do not think that this issue will be solved anytime soon."

The staff nodded in agreement.  Then the worst possible topic came up; the special treatment of Harry Potter and the Gryffindors.

"Now Albus, we should address the way that you in particular treat Mr. Potter."

"Alexander…"

"Now Albus, you and I have been friends for years and you know I don't normally tell you how to do your job, but I think that you show a blatant favoritism towards Mr. Potter," Vladimir said twisting his long mustache around his fingers as he rose an eyebrow in a sign of challenge to the staff to refute him.

"What do you mean?" 

"You let the Gryffindors get away with anything short of murder, including attempted murder."

"Severus."

"You do and you always have."

"This is not about that incident."

"Incident you call MY NEAR DEATH an incident!" Snape shouted; Dumbledore buried his head in his hands.

"You have to admit headmaster that Mr. Potter does get special treatment," Vector echoed to her colleague's earlier comments.

"What ever do you mean?" Minerva asked.

"Like you don't know?" Hooch commented, "Unless Gryffindors are really that stupid."

"The points that Mr. Potter gets for breaking the rules," Flitwick added.

" 'arry brakes the rules for the ultimate good, so he deserves the points he gets," Hagrid insisted pounded his giant fist on the table for emphasis.

"First of all he broke the rules and he should lose points because of it, otherwise _you_ are setting a bad example for the other students," Gadget said.

"My thoughts exactly," Vector added, "The ends do not justify the means."

"See Albus, I'm not the only one who thought that," Snape sneered.

"It's like this Headmaster, Vector started, "everyone is this room is in agreement to the fact that Minister Fudge is the biggest moron in the entire wizarding world.  Now no one wants him to stay minister, but that's not up to us.  However we could make it up to us by taking matters into our own hands and ridding the world of that idiotic dunderhead.  We could kill him, an offence punishable in Azkaban, but with Fudge's death we could finally have a decent Minister of Magic.  But we would still be punished even though we were doing this for the 'greater good' of our world.  The ends do not justify the means!"

"Leave it to a slytherin to think of that," Minerva snorted.

"Get over yourself McGonagall," Sinistra snapped, "I think that if Harry gets points then he should lose them for breaking the rules, it is not his job to save the world; he is a kid."

"Exactly," Sprout agreed, "I had an issue with the way you hand out the points, you wait until the last possible minute and then humiliate the other houses and that's not fair."

The meeting wasn't what the headmaster had expected.  There was however a forged alliance of the other houses, it had been the most inner house cooperation that he had seen in years.  Ever since they had the inner house exchange ten years back.  The teachers had been united in there opposition of the project.  Snape had naturally spearheaded it; he had no desire to partake in any event where he had to be a Gryffindor for a few weeks.  He smiled to himself as his staff left all grumbling to themselves about one thing or another.


	16. Family, Howlers, and Dark Lords

Family, Howlers, and Dark Lords

In April, Voldemort once again summoned Severus.  Since before Christmas You-know-who was who knows where.  Every once in a while Snape would suggest that Voldemort was on holiday.

"Now, what makes you think that?" Dumbledore had asked.

"No real reason, it's just that he has always liked the Caribbean this time of year."

"Are you sure?"

"No, he doesn't exactly tell his minions his travel plans Albus, but Narcissa told me that Lucius took his own vacation this time of year.  The two of them liked to travel together, Lucius and Voldemort that is." 

"That's oddly disturbing."

"You're telling me, they come back bright red and I have to brew the anti-burn potion.  Thank the gods that I'm not the minion that has to put it on them.  They have no visible burn lines.  It scarred me for life Albus, why do you think I came back to you.  That and he whined incessantly."

His dark mark had burned signifying Voldemort's return and Severus had to go.  He apparated to Voldemort and kneeled before his former Master.  He was Voldemort had a sunburn.  With the dark lord was Pettigrew, in rat-form, Lucius and some of Severus' other classmates.

"You summoned me my lord," he said.

"Yesss, Severusss," he hissed, "I need you to brew me a anti-burn potion; I am in a colossal amount of pain.  And I have heard a rumor about you."

"I will brew your potion, my lord."

"Severusss, I have heard that _you_ are pregnant, is this true."

"No, my lord it is not true."

"Then it is the woman?"         

"Yes, my lord, she is pregnant."

"Is she willing to become a death eater, and allow the child to be inducted."

"I have not yet brought it up to her my lord."

"And why not?"

"I fear that if I act too soon she will take the child away from me before it is born."

"Very well, Severusss."  Snape brewed the needed anti-burn potion for Voldemort.  He had wanted to poison the man but knew that there was nothing he could add to the potion to make it lethal with out someone figuring it out before Voldemort used it.  Voldemort had people test out everything that he ate or put on his body, the man was paranoid.  Snape apparated back to Hogwarts.  Where was met by the headmaster.

"Well, Albus I was right the man was redder than a lobster," Snape said smugly, "but does any one ever listen to me…no, we can't listen to me."

"What did he want?"

"To congratulate me on my pregnancy."

"Severus, I'm sorry."

"Don't be at least this time he didn't cast the cretacius curse on me.  That and he was a little confused on where babies come from," 

Aurora Sinistra now several months pregnant was wandering through Diagon Alley to pick up some things for when the twins would be born.  She also had some things to order and pick up for a few of her astronomy classes.  And on top of that she was meeting her mother for a late lunch.  She was not looking forward to this meal; her family was thrilled that she was pregnant, but not necessarily with thrilled with the Snape aspect.  She walked into the restaurant where she was meeting her mother and looked to see if she on time.

"You're late," she heard a stern female voice behind her and turned to look at her mothers smiling face, "let me get a look at you."

"Hi mum," she said and rolled her eyes, "Anyways I've been late on a lot of things lately."  

"You look beautiful my dear."

"Thanks mum, now can we eat?  I'm starving."  The two women sat at a corner table and Sinistra dared to bring up the topic that her mother was itching to discuss with her.  "Mum how do you really feel about me and Severus?"

Her mother sighed, "I don't think that it's my place to tell you what you can do now."

"You don't like it."

"I didn't say that," her mother protested.

"You didn't have to,"

"It's just that I don't trust that man," she said, "can I ask you a question my dear?"

"Go for it,"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Does he love you?"

"Yes."

"Has he taken responsibility for this?"

"Yes, in fact that's part of what I wanted to tell you," She paused to drink some water, "Severus and I are getting married."

"What?" her mother asked.

"Severus and I are getting married," she repeated and gave her mother a dazzling smile.

"Honey, that's wonderful news," her mother smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.  "Congratulations darling."

"Thanks do you want to see the ring?" she held out her left hand.

"Wow, that's beautiful, have you two set a wedding date?"

"Not yet, we are thinking that we want it to be after the twins are born."  After they were finished eating the two women went shopping for things for the twins' rooms.  Whereas Snape and Sinistra had not decided which set of rooms they and their children would live in at Hogwarts; they had decided on a color scheme of blues and greens for both the rooms at Hogwarts and at their summer cottage.  It had been quite the argument, but with these two professors it was to be expected.

"So might I ask why your young man didn't join us today?" her mother asked, "we would like to meet him before my grandchildren are born."

"He couldn't make it today because he teaches during the day, and today is a school day at Hogwarts," she quipped.  After about an hour her mother had to leave.  They said goodbye and went their separate ways.  Sinistra went to pick up what she had ordered.

"Good afternoon Professor, I have your supplies in the back, I will go retrieve them," the shopkeeper said.

"Aurora, Aurora Sinistra," she heard a familiar voice from behind her and was tapped on her shoulder, she turned around and was face to face with an old friend who gestured towards her pregnancy.  "What the hell happened to you?"

"Your brother."

"SEVERUS!!" the woman exclaimed, "Severus Snape MY brother Severus, the one who doesn't like human contact?"

"That's the one," she smirked, "he got over that little personality flaw, and unfortunately, Sydney, he still has the rest of them."

Sydney Snape burst into laughter at Sinistra's comment, "I can't believe he hasn't told us yet.  Any other news we aren't privy to?"

"We are going to be getting married as well."

"Congratulations!" Sydney hugged her future sister-in-law, "I'm so happy for you, this was almost as unexpected as when you to started dating."

"Here you are Professor Sinistra," she was handed her packages which she promptly shrunk to fit into her bag.

"Can I send him a howler?" Sydney asked with an evil glint sparkling in her eyes.

"Oh god, he will flip and do you have any idea how many detentions he will hand out if it comes during a meal?"

"Yup."

"Go for it, I'm always up for Snape torture," the women shared a scheming glance.  "I have to run, I'll see you later Sydney, and I hope to hear from you soon."

Two nights later at Dinner Severus Snape got a howler.  The post came and everyone one stopped eating as they watched the howler.  It passed over the student tables and everyone held his or her breath; praying that it wouldn't land on them.  The owl flew towards the head table.  The students stared in shock.  Why would a professor receive a howler?  The owl dropped two letters to Severus Snape.  The potions master grabbed them deftly out of the air.  The students stared in shock.

"Snape's gotta howler!" was whispered at each table.  Their professor glared at students and then at the howler, willing it to go away.  He looked at the red envelope and recognized his sister's handwriting.  He cursed and tossed it on the table.  He glared at the women next to him.  She had an amused look on her face.

"Severus, you may want to open that," Albus said quietly.  Snape's face hardened he took enough punishment from his colleuges and students.  He knew his sister well enough that she was just doing it to torture him.  He knew that his sister's voice carried so that no matter where he opened it, it would still be heard clearly.  He opened the letter.  His sister's voice rang out loud and clear.

"SEVERUS ARCHIMEDES SNAPE!!!  JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING GETTING SOMEONE PREGNANT YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWEN BETTER, AND YOU A POTIONS MASTER?  AND WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US?  AS YOUR ONLY FAMILY WE HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!  I HAD TO FIND OUT BY RUNNING IN TO AURORA.  BE GLAD I HAVEN'T TOLD OUR GRANDFATHER YET.  IF YOU THINK THAT THIS IS BAD HE CAN DO WORSE.  I STILL WISH THAT YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD ME ATLEAST, REMEMBER ME YOUR FAVORITE SISTER?  WERE YOU GOING TO KEEP ME IN THE DARK ABOUT THE WEDDING TOO?  MERLIN SEVERUS!"

The hall was silent Sydney Snape's voice still echoing.  The professors were hiding their laughter well.  The only ones that were not hiding their laughter were Dumbledore and Sinistra.  Snape glared around the hall in a silent threat to dock points from any student who laughed or brought this up.  He opened the other letter, thankful when no noise came from it.  It was also from his sister.

_Severus,_

_I'm sorry, but I just had to.  I ran in to Aurora a few days ago, and I couldn't believe that you didn't tell us.  But it doesn't really matter.  But you had better tell granddad, soon and you both better be there or I go in.  And the wedding I had better be invited!  By the way Sydney is a good name for a kid.  Hint hint._

_Love_

_Sydney_

_P.S. I'm so sorry_

_P.P.S.  By the way you I'm also so happy for you! _


	17. Congratulations It's a Snape or Two

A/N: Fluff Alert

Congratulations…It's a Snape or Two 

The rest of the school year passed without too much excitement.  Sure, Harry was confronted once again by Voldemort in some capacity or another.  But Harry managed to get the better of Voldemort again.

Finals came and went taking with it graduation.  Fred and George Weasley managed to surprise everyone except Dumbledore by graduating with honors.  Secrets came out about the twins that no one knew that they had both turned down being prefects because it would "cramp their style".  Both twins had scored high on their NEWTS, in different areas of course Fred in charms and George in potions.  George had been accepted, on scholarship, to one of the wizarding world's finest potions institute in Trier Germany.  Fred went to work in the diplomatic corps of the ministry, where he would eventually gain significant importance.

Snape and Sinistra left Hogwarts for the summer to move in to a seaside cottage in a small village that was in the far north of Scotland.  It was far from the mainstay of both the wizarding and muggle worlds.  It was a village that Severus had spent his summers in for many years.  He knew the people well enough to trust them.  He and Sinistra had decided to spend their summer there long before she had gotten pregnant.  They had spent their summers there since their relationship had started.  

The town's people were glad to see that Severus had a companion to keep an eye on him.  There had been times before, when he was alone, that they hadn't seen him for days on end.  They liked him because he brought color to the small village.  Many of the young women however were not pleased with the imminent arrival of a very pregnant Aurora Sinistra.  Seems, some of these women were hoping she was a fling; they had hopes that the brilliant, wealthy, but eccentric Severus Snape would settle down with one of them.

One of the reasons that they had decided to spend their summer here was Dumbledore's meddling.  He had been starting to get on Sinistra's nerves, what with suggesting baby names and all.  She still had her heart set on Casper if one of the babies was a boy.  Severus thought it best to get her away from Albus before she snapped at him.  

The usually introverted astronomer had a temper that was slow to rouse but once goaded she would attack.  A very unfortunate Professor Sprout had learned this lesson one rainy afternoon in May.  It had taken Severus, Fleur, and Poppy to pry Aurora off of Sprout after the befuddled herbology professor had made an unwanted advance on the previously claimed Professor Snape.

The two of them spent the summer months preparing for the birth of their children, and naturally they planned their wedding much to Severus' dismay.  Both had some completely different ideas.  Sinistra would snap and hiss at some of his absurd suggestions, and Snape would mock and bitch about her equally bizarre ideas.  Of course, no day could go by without her referring to him as a git and him calling her a wench.  It would have been unnatural.

The twins were born late on August 25th, at Hogwarts.  Snape's sister Sydney and Sinistra's brother Felix were named godparents.  Aurora gave birth to identical twin daughters, of course she had nearly threatened to kill Severus a time or two because his hovering was pissing her off.  The twins were born healthy both weighing 7 pounds 0 ounces.  They named their daughters Katia and Nadia.  (Snape was thankful that Sinistra couldn't name one of them Casper!)

"Wow," Severus breathed as he watched his daughters sleep.

"They are beautiful aren't they?"

"They take after their mother," he said and kissed Sinistra's hand.

"I'm just glad that they didn't get your nose."

"Hey," he scowled at her.

"That's my beloved Severus," she kissed his crooked nose, "I'm going to try to sleep now." 

She lay back down and fell in to a gentle sleep and Severus kissed her forehead and went to watch his daughters sleep.

"Severus," Dumbledore said softly as he came to stand by his potion master's side, "you should get some sleep child."

"I don't want to Albus, I want to stay here," he protested and reminded Dumbledore of the little boy he had once been.  "Have you met my daughters yet?"

"No, I have not yet had the pleasure."

The two wizards walked over to their crib on, which was on Severus' right, "this is Nadia, she is eight minutes older than her sister," he said pointing to the child on the right side of the crib.

He then pointed to the other twin who was sleeping on the left side of the crib, "This is Katia."

"They are beautiful, Severus."

"Thank you, Albus" Severus said like the proud father he was.

"But I am serious about you getting some sleep."

"Soon, Headmaster," Albus had a way of speaking to him that made him think back to his days as a student and it made him willing to do almost anything for the headmaster.

"Very well," Albus conceded, "are you four going to stay here until the start of the term."

"Yes, we think that would be best."

"Wonderful, have you decided as to where you will be staying?"

"We will be moving into my rooms."

"I still think that it is too cold down there," Sinistra said waking up.

"We discussed this woman," Snape sneered.

"Yeah that's right," she said, "the conversation went something like this, 'Aurora your rooms are far two dangerous for children, and to far removed from everything'," she imitated his cold voice, "as if new born babies can walk up and down the stairs."

"I could arrange quarters that are between your old quarters," Albus said diplomatically, "It would be no trouble." 

"The Slytherins need a professor in the dungeons."

"Professors Vector or Vladimir I am sure would be willing to move down there."

"Please," Sinistra pouted.

"Fine," Snape said grudgingly because Sinistra had no reason to know that he had given up so easily. 

"Very good," Dumbledore smiled, "I will make the necessary arrangements tomorrow; now Severus I was serious about your getting some sleep, Severus."

Poppy showed Severus to a bed in the infirmary because he had made a ruckus about not wanting to leave Aurora and his daughters.

"Aurora my dear, you should get some sleep as well," Albus said after Poppy had managed to get Severus to sleep.  It had taken a lot of threatening him with potions, cruses, and finally bodily injury.

"What's with you and Poppy forcing sleep on me?" she asked, "I can't sleep."

It was then that her daughters woke from their peaceful slumber.  She walked quickly over to her babies.

"Hush, little one," she cooed as she picked up Nadia and handed her to a very nervous headmaster, "say hi to your grampa Albus."

Albus talked to Nadia as Sinistra picked up Katia.

"Hi, Katia, are you hungry?"

Once she had fed her daughters she and Albus sat together on her bed.  Albus kept telling Katia, the twin that he was currently holding, stories about her mum and dad.

"Albus?"

"Yes."

"I have a questions about you and Severus."

"What is it?"

"Are you his father?" she asked; Dumbledore was clearly shocked at the bluntness of her question.

"In every way except biology, my dear," he replied, "might I inquire as to why you have asked that?"

"Your relationship has always been very close," she said and Dumbledore smiled at the thought.

"AURORA!" a male voice exclaimed, "how are you?"

"I'm wonderful Felix," she told her worried brother.

"Headmaster," Felix Sinistra said nodding at his former headmaster, "So these are my goddaughters."

Sinistra nodded.  

"They are stunning."

"That they are," Sinistra handed Nadia to her brother.  Her parents soon entered the infirmary; Albus handed Katia to Sinistra's mother.

"I'm going to check on Severus; if he is awake I will send him in, I know that he would rather be here," he said leaving the room allowing them some privacy.


	18. The Horrors of Catnip

A/N: Oh that was not the end.  Oh no, faithful readers I still have plans for the lovebirds.  *Cackles manically* fear not.   Sadly the end is in sight

The Horrors of Catnip

Over the course of family visits and the actual childbirth, Sinistra and Snape were left very tired and had virtually no time to spend together.  Poppy had made Sinistra stay in the hospital wing for a few nights.  Severus had moved things from their respective rooms to their new chambers.   The new chambers were larger than either of their previous ones.  The twins' room was directly across from Snape and Sinistra's room.  They still had a storeroom for Severus' potion ingredients along with a small lab; there was a kitchen and a dining room along with a living room.  The living room had tons of bookshelves for the bookworms that Snape and Sinistra were.  

Sinistra woke from her nap and looked around the empty room.  Poppy had taken the twins to test them for allergies, so she had decided to take a nap.  She instinctively looked for her wand to her dismay it was on the other side of the room.  She groaned but couldn't make her self go get it.  

"Well, sleeping beauty she awakens," Snape said standing the doorway.

"That would make you my very own Prince Charming." She giggled, "I'm not buying it."

"What would you call me then."

"Certainly not prince charming," she snarked at him.  She heard him mutter something under his breath that she could not make out.  When the smell of Nepeta cataria, commonly known as catnip, reached her nose.  She cursed under her breath catnip was the only thing that she was allergic to and naturally Severus knew about this, he had to brew her special potions that did not include catnip.  She looked over the side of her bed and sure enough he had flooded the floor with diluted catnip it would still cause her rash if it came in contact with her body.  She grabbed her glasses and glared at his smirking face.

"Severus Archimedes Snape, get over here and clean this up."

"And if I refuse, then what will you do your wand is over there and you can not get off the bed."

"Get over here, right now."

"That I can do," he commented and strode slowly across the room, "I've been wanting to get you alone for a while."

"Where are the twins?" she asked as he came closer.

"Albus and Poppy are telling them stories about me," he said standing within arm range.

"Do they have any allergies?"

"Just pollen and dust," he told Sinistra and then she grabbed his starched, white collar and pulled his face down to her level.

"Clean that crap up before I get ticked." She threatened.

"Fine," he grumbled and with a flick if his wand the floor was once again clean.

"Be glad I didn't make you give me a piggy-back ride."

"I want to show you to our new rooms," he said as he led her out of the infirmary.  They walked down the hallway, the ghosts all showed up to offer their congratulations.  Snape scowled at Peeves and warned him about trying anything.  

"Root beer barrels," Snape said and the door to their new chambers opened.

"Dumbledore?" she asked and Snape nodded, "where does he find these candies?" 

"I honestly have no idea," he said; they stepped through the portrait hole and entered the spacious rooms.  Sinistra gasped as she looked around the living room.  The rooms were beautiful.  The rooms did not clash with the blue, silver, and green color scheme, as she had been afraid that it would.  Severus showed her the twins' room.  It was painted bright sapphire blue.   In the large wooden crib there was a note from Albus.  In the note he gave them the spell he used on the rooms.  In the corner, also from Albus, was some stuffed animals (actually quite a few of them).  Then they walked into their own bedroom.  It was painted jade green with a silver trim that had navy blue Celtic knot workings painted on the trim.  They had moved Severus' massive four-poster bed into the room it fit quite nicely.  Sinistra went and lay on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.  The ceiling was remnant of her old quarters; it had the night sky with all the constellations painted on it.  She smiled as Severus moved on to the bed as well.

"We may have to do something about the colors on this bed," she teased.

"Like what."

"Too much Slytherin green, we need more Ravenclaw blue," she smirked, "I don't mind the sliver though."

"The bed is staying as it is."

"Oh no its not."

"Yes it is."

"I merely think that we should decorate our bed in neutral colors."

"Like what?"

"Sliver and black."

"That I can deal with," he said lazily looking at his fiancée as they lay there.  He got out his wand and the bed sheets, blankets, and pillowcases became silver or black.  "I think that we should go get those girls before Albus tells them all our secrets."

"Good idea," she said as Severus rose from the bed; he extended his hand and helped her up.  Holding hands they walked back to the infirmary and found Albus playing with Katia while Nadia napped.  Severus was handed Katia and Aurora picked Nadia up when she started to fuss.  They took their daughters back to their new home.  And were later visited by many of their colleagues, all bearing gifts, that day.

They were settling down in the living room when there was a sharp rap on the door.  Sinistra handed Nadia to Severus who was sitting on the floor playing with Katia.  She opened the door standing there was Hagrid and Flitwick.  

"Come on in," she said taking the gifts from her guests.  Both men entered the room.

"Aurora," Flitwick said, "I think that there is far too much green in here for any self-respecting Ravenclaw."

"I know Fillius," she sighed, "but when one lives with Slytherins, they have to compromise because the Slytherin won't."

"Hey," Snape objected.

"I can fix it for you?" Flitwick offered in a teasing manner.

"No that's ok," she said, "I am assuming that you both desire to meet our daughters?"

"Of course," Hagrid said as he looked at the little girls, "they're jus' so tiny."

"Would you care to hold Katia?" Snape asked the half-giant.

"No, no," he stammered nervously.

"Hagrid," Snape said impatiently, "they are harmless, unlike those beasts that you are so fond of."

"Fillius, she will know if you are nervous," Sinistra said as she handed Nadia to the equally nervous charms professor.

"Oh, they are beautiful."

"Thank you," Severus said, he was still trying to get Hagrid to hold Katia, who was getting fussy.  Sinistra took Katia back and went to open the door again.  Standing there this time were Professors Vladimir and Vector.  

"Come on in you too," she said smiling brightly.

"Severus my boy," Vladimir said brightly, "who on earth decorated this room, all this blue."

"Honestly, Severus, blue, and I thought you where head of Slytherin," Vector teased her scowling friend.

"I am," he growled, "unfortunately I happen to be living with a bloody Ravenclaw."

Sinistra handed Katia to Vector, the tall and normally stern professor was delighted to hold the baby.  She cooed over her and smiled at her and Katia smiled back.

"She smiled at me," Vector told Snape.

"It's just gas," he smirked.

Sinistra had finally coaxed Hagrid into holding Nadia.  He smiled down at the baby and quickly passed her back to her mother.  He and Flitwick left leaving room, for the Slytherins.  As they were leaving there was another knock at the door.  Fleur was standing there, she had returned, as the DADA teacher with her was Madame Hooch.  Sinistra ushered her friends into the rooms.  This was the first year in many that a DADA teacher had returned, however the muggle studies professor had decided not to come back.  Over the course of the next two days, before the new term started, the new family was visited by many of their colleagues and friends.


	19. Stories Under a Weeping Willow

Stories Under a Weeping Willow

Aurora and Severus were readying the twins so that they go to the start of term feast for Harry Potter's sixth year.  Severus packed their bag.  Sinistra placed the bag on her shoulder.  Severus handed her Katia and picked up Nadia.  He opened the door and he and Aurora walked to the Great Hall, twins in tow. 

The students were all catching up with each other in the great hall while they waited for the feast to start.  They, as all students do after a long break, were catching up with each other.  Ginny and Seamus were making Ron sick with all their catching up.  It's not like they didn't sit together on the train and Ginny did go visit Seamus over the summer and vice versa. 

Rom was a little grumpy because he didn't get to sit with Cho on the train.  Cho was head girl and therefore had to sit with the prefects.  He hung out with Hermione and Parvati because both of their boyfriends had graduated.

"Herm," Parvati had whined, "I'm happy for George, don't get me wrong, but do you have any idea how far away Germany is?"

"It's ok, Parvati."

"See you both are lucky, Fred is working at the ministry and Cho is still here," she told them, "But George and I are writing to each other."

The students were watching and looking for new teachers.  There was a new muggle studies professor and Fleur was back as the DADA professor.  Jaws dropped as they watched Snape enter the hall in his normal black robes carrying an ocean blue baby basket.  Professor Sinistra was behind him with a matching sea green colored basket.  They set their children on the table and sat down.  They watched in shock as the other teachers cooed over the babies.

"Snape was the father of Sinistra's babies?" a shocked Colin Creevy said.  

"Yeah, didn't you listen to me last year," Seamus asked.

"I was a little busy," Colin said.  Colin had had a growth spurt over the summer.  He grew a good seven inches and filled put playing football he put on some muscle.  He was now a good five inches taller than Harry.  A fact that would cause the boys to tease Harry about, even Colin's brother was catching up to Harry in height.   Harry was shocked when he saw Colin, at first he didn't recognize the younger boy, once he did his jaw was practically glued to the floor.  

Headmaster Dumbledore entered the hall and it got very quiet suddenly.  He stood at the head of the hall to make his beginning of the year announcements.  He cleared his throat and started his announcements.

"As everyone knows the Forbidden Forest is still off limits.  Any student caught in there without a teacher will be given a detention with Mr. Filch, no questions asked," he went on about some new changes and introduced the new teacher for the term.  The Slytherins were surprised to learn that Professor Vladimir would be living in the dungeons with the Slytherins, but Snape would still be head of house.  He also decided that introducing the twins at dinner would be a great idea.  As you may guess one surly potions master did not agree.  "Lastly I would like to introduce two new faces that will be here for many years to come.  Professors Snape and Sinistra have twin daughters named Nadia and Katia."  

The hall awed in unison which led Severus, though he was quite proud of his girls, to sneer and scowl at every table in the hall a good dozen times.  With that everyone returned to his or her dinners, all chattering about this and that, their summers, what classes they were taking, the quidditch teams, and Snape and Sinistra having twins.  

Severus and Aurora waited until the end of the feast and took their children outside for a while.  They sat together under a weeping willow.  Severus was telling a story about princes and mermaids to the girls as they sit into there in their baskets.  Sinistra lay with her head in his lap as Snape finished his story.  The girls had quickly fallen asleep.  Severus played with the dark red hair that was fanned on his lap.  He looked down at Aurora; she lay there with her eyes closed.

"When did you get glasses?" he asked suddenly.

"Did you just notice that I had them?" she asked keeping her eyes closed and a small smile playing on her lips.

"No," he said quickly, "I was just curious as to when you got them."

"When I was a sixth year," she said fingering the small black frames.

"They are crooked," he commented.

"They are always crooked."

"Have you tried fixing them?"

"What do you think?"

"Hmm…no?"

"Git.  Yes I have."

"Then why are they crooked?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe your face is crooked," he smirked.

"Don't make me wipe that smirk off your face."

"In front of the children?"

"I hate you," Aurora said giggling.  They picked up the bassinets and walked back to their new rooms.  Later that evening after they settled the twins into their crib and leaving the door ajar they went into their own room.  They had no lesson plans to work on so the astronomy professor got out the wedding pans.  She placed everything on the bed so that she could change into her pajamas.  Once she was ready she crawled into bed and waited for her potions master to grace the room with his presence.  He soon climbed into the bed yawning; he was then handed many different invitation and announcement designs.

"Good god woman," he sneered looking at the stack that was in his lap.

"That's all of them, I have not picked any out yet."

"So you trust me."

"No, I just want your opinion," she smirked as she flipped through wedding apparel magazines.

"What about food?"

"We will get there, Severus."

"Will this thing be planned by December?"

"It is our _wedding_, Severus, not a _thing_", she said, "and yes it will be, Severus, what are you wearing?"

"Currently my nightclothes," he said coolly; not responding to Sinistra glare, "Oh, you meant the wedding…clothes."

"Robes, tuxedo, other family traditions?"

"Robes," he said without pause, "you?"

"I'm not sure."

After a few hours Severus rolled over and tried to fall asleep.  In the three hours that they worked on the wedding they had set a definite date.  December 16th.  Aurora had narrowed down the invitations and announcements to five choices that she loved.  She and Severus picked out a wedding cake.  She still had to decide on what she wanted to wear.  She had decided to go with traditional wedding robes as well.  Now she just had to decide on which ones.  She put her magazines away and picked up a Sherlock Holmes book and read until she was tired.  Her body was still on al different internal clock than Severus'.  After an hour she ridded the room of light and wrapped her arms around Severus' waist before falling asleep.  She kissed his temple and slept until her daughters decided that they were hungry.  

Please review…for the love of Sean Connery give me a damn review!  Please J


	20. The Wedding

A/N: Being this is the final chapter *sniffles*, and it is loaded with unadulterated fluff!

The Wedding 

The school year started with the usual bang.  The energy in the school was like never before.  Snape still made it his goal to take twice the amount of points from the Gryffindors that he had lost during his days at Hogwarts.  That was a lot!  He also made it his goal to work on giving Neville Longbottom a backbone. 

"Must you insist on scaring the poor boy?"

"The more he takes Aurora," he told her one night, "the more he gets.  The boy needs a spine."

"Now watch as your plan blows up Severus," she smirked, " and Neville Longbottom become the next Dark Lord."

"That could be possible," he replied, " I should check this out."

"Merlin, Severus, I think that you could give him a heart attack if you were to sneak up on him in the dark."

"That is a brilliant I idea," he said, "I will have to contemplate it."  He once again got smacked

The new quidditch teams were formed.  Colin Creevy and Seamus Finnegan became beaters for the Gryffindor team.  

Draco Malfoy had been acting rather strangely lately he was even more jealous of our fearless, but reluctant hero.  This may have something to do with one redheaded photographer that was often seen in the presence of the boy-who-lived.  But who really knows.  Other than that it was a quiet year.

Aurora Sinistra sat in the astronomy tower thinking one night.  Her wedding to Severus was coming up.  She was so very nervous; she loved Severus and their daughters with her whole heart.  She just didn't want to leave them for a few days so that she and Severus could have a honeymoon of sorts.  She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the stealthy steps of another climbing up the stairs.  He plopped down besides her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked her.

"Thinking," she responded.

"About what?"

"You, me, our daughters.  Speaking of, where are they?"

"Albus and Poppy wanted to tuck them in," Severus told her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "what else is on your mind?"

"Our wedding."

"You are not having second thoughts?"

"No," she quickly replied, "you?"

"No," he sighed, "I had assumed that I would, the thought of trusting and loving someone has always been hard for me to understand.  I am not accustomed to trusting easily, nor giving my heart to anyone and this will be forever."

"I am still surprised that you allowed me into your life."

"Did I have a choice of the matter," he growled, "you seemed perfectly willing to barge right in."

"You didn't mind," she claimed which led her grumpy companion to snort in disagreement.

"Aurora," he said seriously "I want you to promise me something."

"What?" she asked curiously.

"I want you to promise that if Voldemort puts pressure on you through me or you and the girls are threatened in anyway you will take them far away from the threat and from me, and make it public."

Aurora closed her eyes at the thought.  She knew that their relationship was dangerous and she in her heart wanted to take Severus as far from it as possible; she could not.  

"I love you Severus," she said, "I love you with my whole heart, but I love those girls as well and as much as I wouldn't want to, I will.  If it were just me and you I would take that chance."

They sat there for a few moments in a comfortable silence until Sinistra stood up and tugged as Snape's hand.

"Lets go rescue Albus from the twins," Severus said getting off the ledge overlooking the grounds of Hogwarts, "He is going to spoil them rotten."

"I have a better idea," Sinistra said pushing her groom to be up against a wall, "let's leave him with the kids for a while so that I can get reacquainted with that nipple ring of yours."

"You were always rather fond of that piece of my past," Snape commented between kisses.

"It makes you more sexy."

December 15 was a Friday and classes were canceled so that the teachers could help prepare for the wedding.  The students were perfectly willing to forgo classes for their beloved potions master's happiness.  The students were not allowed at the wedding, but all had been invited to the Wedding Feast that Dumbledore insisted on having.  Severus nearly threw a fit when he was informed that the entire student body was invited to his reception.  

"It's my bloody wedding," he pouted.

"At least they are not coming to the wedding," Aurora had reminded him.  Both the Snape and Sinistra families arrived a few days before the wedding.  Sydney was going to be the maid of honor and Felix had been asked to be Severus' best man.  Nadia and Katia were getting loads of attention from every side.  

Early in the morning on the next and more important day Aurora was shooing Severus out of their chambers.  She sent him down to his old chambers in the dungeons with Alexander Vladimir.  Where his best man joined him and ancient runes professor.  Severus Snape was nervous, no, make that scared to death.  He loved Aurora Sinistra and it terrified him that he would be her husband forever.  

His bride to be was nervous as well; not however about the thought of being married to Severus Snape forever, well maybe that was it.  This is Severus Snape we are talking about.  Her mother was going to be watching the twins while she and her groom prepared for the big day.  

The wedding was to be held at three o'clock in the afternoon.  The house elves bustled, as did everyone else.  There hadn't been a wedding at Hogwarts in many years.  Not since, well, my memory escapes me…but it has been awhile.  All the preparations were set and the wedding could move on as scheduled.

The wedding was held in an indoor courtyard that not many knew existed.  The room was well lit from a large skylight and there were many candles around the room.  Outside it was snowing and the large skylight let the snow fall through.  A light dusting of snowflakes was covering the ground.  The white chairs were placed on the tiled floor leaving a path down the center with a silver rug down the aisle.  Candles outlined the aisle as well as the archway under which the vows would be spoken.  

Slowly the guest started entering the courtyard.  The teachers sat behind the family and close friends of the bride and groom.  Nadia and Katia sat with their grandmother and Severus' grandfather, their great-grandfather.  Albus was conducting the ceremony.  He had been thrilled to death when he was asked.  Once again nearly crushing them to death (especially our potions master, once again).  He shook himself out of his thoughts, as the wedding was about to begin.

Severus stood under the archway; he was dress in black wedding robed with ornate sliver clasps down the front.  Clasped on the high color was a sliver snake brooch.  He stood there with a small smile playing on his stern features while he waited for his bride.

First down the aisle can the flower girl and ring bearer.  The flower girl and ring bearer were Sinistra's niece and nephew.  The ring bearer was wearing black formal robes that had sliver trim and the flower girl was wearing pale blue robes that had delicate sliver clasps on the front.  

Following them was his sister and Felix.  Sydney was wearing pale green robes that had a low neck around her neck was a silver chain with a blue stone.  The robes were long and gathered in the center with a silk belt looped around her waist.  Felix was wearing black robes that had an open collar and three silver clasps in the front.  They took their place under the archway next to the nervous groom.

Everyone hushed as Duncan Sinistra, the father of the groom, led his daughter to the aisle.  He too was dress in black robes.  Severus smiled as he saw his beautiful bride take her fathers arm with a bouquet of red roses that stood in contrast to her white robes.  The moment she smiled at him he lost any sign of nervousness waiting only to take her hand in his.  

She was stunning, everyone agreed on that.  Aurora was wearing white silk dress robes.  They were long and trailed behind her.  The silk robes had a plunging neckline.  Around her neck was another silver chain with an emerald on the bed of sliver.  Her sleeves were long and flowing; the cuffs were trimmed with white lace.  Around her waist was a silver cord belt looped twice.  Her robes had a slit up the front that was trimmed in lace.   She had decided to wear contact lenses for the day.  (She had found these one-day while shopping at a muggle mall.)  Her dark red hair was piled onto her head with little curls framing her face.  Large snowflakes were sticking in the burgundy colored hair as she walked sown the aisle.  

When she and her father reached her awaiting groom Duncan reluctantly released his daughter's hand.  She smiled as Severus took her had in his.  He lifted her hand and kissed it softly before they turned before Albus. (Who by the way was allowed to marry people in the wizarding tradition...no one really knew how or why he wanted to do this.  Oh well.)

They stood, facing each other, hand in hand as the ceremony started.  Severus looked more handsome than Sinistra had ever seen him, as he stood there regal and pound.  

"Severus Snape, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Severus then, said his vows, "I Severus Snape do take this woman to be my wife, to love and to protect, to honor and to hold, and to cherish as long as we both shall live."  With that he placed a silver wedding band on her finger. (A/N: *cries* I hate weddings)

"Do you Aurora Sinistra, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she said, then echoing her husbands vow, "I Aurora Sinistra take this man to be my husband, to love and to protect, to honor and hold and to cherish as long as we both shall live."  She slipped the matching wedding band on her husband's ring finger.  

"If anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace," Albus said turning to the couple, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," he said winking at Severus.  Using one of his long, elegant fingers Severus tipped Aurora's face towards his.  Bending slightly he met her lips in a tender kiss.  (The crowd went wild.)  The newlyweds parted after the crowd had stopped clapping and walked hand in hand down the aisle, stopping only to pick their daughters up.  Together they walked to the Great Hall for the reception.

Once they entered the hall the guests followed, as did the students who by now were starving.  Handing Nadia and Katia back to their grandparents Severus and Aurora started their first dance as husband and wife.  They decided to seat themselves at the head table along with the wedding party.  Felix made a toast to Severus and Aurora's happiness, as did Sydney.  The hall had quieted down there was the unmistakable sound of a wand tapping the Champaign flutes (yet another weird wizarding perversion of a muggle custom).  Severus scowled at the offending side of the room while Sinistra smiled and turned her husbands face towards hers.  She kissed him with a passion.  Then more and more wands tapped the glasses causing both the bride and groom to scowl, but kiss nonetheless.  They dance a few more times together; then Severus and his sister danced, as did Aurora and Felix.  

Severus must have danced with almost everyone at his reception.  He scowled at any woman that was not his wife or daughters.  The highlight if the evening was when Severus and Aurora danced with the twins.  The most memorable had to be when Albus tried to dance with Severus.

Dinner had been served the house elves prepared a feast that had chicken, beef, and fish, as a main course.  Then all the attention was focused to the white four-tiered wedding cake.  The bride and groom had been dancing together the entire reception.  

Severus and Aurora made their way to the cake.  Aurora picked up the knife and held it pointing downwards in her right fist.  Severus stood behind her and grasped her fist with his larger fist.  Together they lifted the knife above their heads.  Dumbledore groaned.  The newlyweds turned toward the old wizard and smirked.

"Albus, this is our wedding and we can do as we damn well please," Severus stated, and with that they lifted the knife once again and together stabbed their wedding cake.  Photographers taking pictures watched them cut their cake from the initial wound together.  Aurora then turned in her husbands arm with a piece of cake in hand.  She broke a piece of cake off and fed it to him, Severus did the same.  Then Aurora swiped some frosting and wiped it on her husband's nose.  

"I love you, you git," she smirked before kissing the crooked nose.

"I love you too, wench."  The couple was taking the weekend as a honeymoon because neither wished to be gone for long and they did have Christmas plans.  Severus and Aurora stood in front of Hogwarts ready to enter a carriage, when it was time to toss the bouquet.  Aurora tossed her dozen roses and baby breath behind her.  The flowers were caught by a rather bewildered veela, and her werewolf smirked at the thought. 

THE END

A/N:  I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story as much as I had enjoyed writing it!  Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed it, it meant a lot.  


End file.
